Cheating Heart
by HerElle4Ever
Summary: Quinn Fabray reminds Sam that she hates cheaters. But what if she falls in love with someone else? Will she change her point of view ? QUINTANNA, Fabrevans. PuckTana lezbro.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story I want to share with you dear readers.. I hope you'll like it the same way as the other stories that I wrote..:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, songs , or any facts that are used in this story. **

* * *

**_QUINN's POV_**

_"Coach, you wanted to see me?_" I asked the middle aged woman as I enter her office. Coach Sue Sylvester's is a very tough and rude coach of the cheerios.

_"Q, sit down."_ She said as she lean on her table and cross her arms.

Every single student here in McKinley pee on their pants with just one look from her but not me. I'm Quinn Fabray and I'm not scared of anyone. That's why this evil woman put her squad under my command, because I am a lot like her. Fearless!

_"I want you to find me a recruit by the end of the month who can put up with your shit. Twinkle toes is out on my squad for good and guess what happened."_ She said firmly and sarcastically.

My eyebrow rose. _"It's not my fault she's like humpy dumpy." _Coach is talking about that sophomore cheerio who I put on top of the pyramid during practice. She fell and she's going to use crutches for the rest of our junior year. I know she wasn't ready but I had to do it. I saw her flirting with my boyfriend and no one in their right mind does that. She needs to be put in her right place.

_"This is your mess, fix it. Find a new replacement by the end of the month or you're out."_ I know coach will flip because of what happened but I didn't expect her to be this harsh on me.

_"Fine."_ I greeted my teeth as I stand up and head to the door.

Before I could totally get out of the room, Coach speaks again. _"Next time you use my squad for your boy toy insecurities, I'll have you deported."_

Good thing I didn't turn around, she didn't see how I rolled my eyes at her non sense banter.

_"Hey babe."_ A fine arm scoops me after taking a right turn at the corridor. I smiled back at him as he kissed me. This is Sam Evans, quarterback and my boy friend with such fine abs. I anchor my arms on his neck and kissed him back, smirking as I saw in the corner of my eyes the students that are looking at us. Yes, that's how I show everyone what's mine.

_"See you at glee club later?"_ I told him sweetly. He nod and pulled away to get to his next class.

I first joined glee because coach told me too. She had this goal to bring down the glee club to get it's founds but after sophomore year I fell in love on it. So I told coach that I'm out being her spy and asked Sam to join the club as well.

I love being me in school, being the head bitch and top of the food chain in McKinley makes me feel superior to everyone else. But my life after school is a different story. Russel, my dad, left my mom and me to be with his mistress. It was years ago and I was just five at that time but I know mom still loves him. Good thing I didn't get that from her because if I was her, I'd never even let him near me.

_Once a cheater will always be a cheater no matter how changed they said they were._

* * *

**_SAM's POV_**

_"See you at glee club later?"_ Quinn said. I just nod and go to my next class.

She's been my girlfriend since freshman year. Head cheerio and head bitch here at school, perfect girl for a junior quarterback like me.

I wave at her goodbye as I get inside the classroom for my Spanish class. I spotted my best bro Finn and Puck sitting at the back. I nod at them as they motioned for me to take the empty sit in front of Finn.

I'm still early for class and besides Mr. Shue is always late in Glee, no wonder he's also late during our Spanish class.

_"Dude, have you heard the news?"_ Finn said as I put my bag pack on top of my chair. I shook my head. "There's a new hot girl in school."

I smirked. Quinn is a very jealous girl friend that's why it's so hard to fool around here at school. _"Freshmen are not my type."_ I said joking.

_"That's shit! I saw you making out with that Lydia chic last year."_ Puck said.

I shook my head as I remember poor Lydia. _"That's the same reason why freshmen are out of my list."_ Quinn found out about it and she almost gave Lydia a heart attack. She made Lydia a walking target, until she transferred school. _"They're so needy."_

I have no intention of breaking up with Quinn. It's a good thing that she loves me so much and she forgave me for those 'occasional' make outs with random girls. She said she can forgive that, just not the sex thing. She also said that if ever she finds out that I went all the way with a girl then she will make my life a living hell.

She's really scary when she's madly jealous, even I need to stay away from her a bit if she's like that. It's not my fault, my girl is the president of the celibate club and I'm a horny teen with needs. So I 'did' it far from Lima, and to be specific, in New York.

It was last summer when I had a mind blowing one night stand with someone I met at the bar. She's very hot and gorgeous. I know she's still in high school because she looks young for a twenty year old but we did it anyway. It's not like its illegal; I'm still in high school too, for fuck's sake.

So we had sex on the back of my dad's Volvo. Yeah I know, not ideal for a first time but I could care less 'cause I'm having sex for the first time with a hot young Latina.

She said her name is Rosario but I don't believe her, she didn't even give me her number. She said that it was just a hook up and she prefers if we won't see each other again. Just like what I wanted.

So I came back to Lima after my summer vacation from dad's house in NY like nothing happened. I did tell Puck and Finn about it and they drool in their mouth while I was telling them how we did it.

_"Hey, bro wet dreaming 'gain bout your sex goddess Latina?"_ Puck teases as he slight punch my arm.

They both laugh as I shook my head. _"It's hard not to think 'bout that sweet ass."_

_"Man, you should've stalked her home. That's what I'll do. Great sex is so hard to come by."_ Puck said in a serious face.

_"Yeah man, especially when our girls won't even let us have second base."_ Finn sadly said, his girl friend Rachel Berry and co captain of glee club have this 'I'll just have sex after I turn twenty five promise', that's why Finn did it with Quinn's co cheerio before. Believe me she's worse than Quinn, at least my girl would let me have second base.

* * *

**_SANTANA's POV_**

_"Ms. Lopez you can't go in there, Mr. Lopez is in a meeti-"_ I ignore Tania, my dad's secretary, as I storm inside my father's office.

When I open the door, three pair of eyes including Papi's was glued immediately at me. _"I'm so sorry Mr. Lopez, I really tried to stop her."_ I just rolled my eyes on her and walk towards my father.

_"It's okay Tania, I've been expecting her."_ My dad calmly said as he gestured everyone to go out of the room.

I fold my arms in front of me and angrily face him. My anger grew bigger when he didn't even dare to look at me; instead he focuses his attention to his laptop. Being the spoiled brat that I am, I close his laptop to finally get his attention.

He threw me a sharp look and I glare back at him. _"Papi, why did you cut off my cards?! Do you have any idea how humiliated I am in front of my friends for not even able to pay for my fucking coffee?!"_

He presses his nose bridge as he close his eyes. I know it's his way of controlling his anger. When finally he's calm, he looks up_. "Now you know how I feel everytime you go out at the club with some random guys. . I warned you. But that picture of you having..sex..with that guy, that was the last straw." _He said firmly.

I sarcastically chuckle, _"So that's the plan Papi? You're gonna leave me on the streets to starve just because I was having fun?!"_ I reproved him.

He shook his head feeling hopeless_. "No, I freeze all of your account because you won't need them anymore."_

My brows furrowed, _"What do you mean?"_

_"There is not much you can buy in Lima. Your mother will be giving you an allowance, it's just until you graduate high school. It's her time to support you."_

No, he didn't. He didn't fucking just say that! There's no way I'm going to that shitty place_. "Papi! I won't go there, kill me first!"_ I shout at him.

He let out a heavy sigh, _"I was not asking, I was just telling you that starting tomorrow you're now officially a McKinley student. I already made some calls and talked to your principals."_

I want to throw anything, kick him or punch anyone. I was really hoping there's someone who will come in to help me release my anger. My father wants me to live with my mother, who I haven't seen since I was five, and be a loser like her!

They had divorce when I was five because of my abuela's doing. She made sure that my parents will always fight 'cause she never really liked her. Until one day she finally succeeded when they fall out of love and respect for each other.

Mami didn't come from a rich family plus their reputation was really not that good. My grandfather on my mother's side had two families and unfortunately, my mom belongs in the second family. My grandmother was his mistress thus giving birth to my mom but he never left his real family for them.

I never really cared about that story actually, I was just thankful that Papi fought for me before. I'm abuela's only grandchild so they used their money and connection so that my father will have sole rights on me.

_"I won't go there!"_ I firmly said while fighting glare with him. _"You were the one who made sure I won't grow up with those losers!"_

He sighs, _"Watch your mouth young lady. And yes, but now I'm starting to regret that decision."_ He said in a low voice. He looks like he is so disappointed in me.

My heart sank; I was just having fun because he won't have time for me. Ever since abuela died a year ago, nothing's the same anymore. I had no one to come home to everyday since dad is either at work or abroad. I feel so lonely not until my friends invited me to go in a bar. Drinking and flirting made me forget that I was lonely and alone.

I bit my lip to avoid crying. I never wanted him to be disappointed in me. Even though I was fooling around, I still go to school and have decent grades. But this sending me to loser Lima is too much of punishment.

_"Papi please, don't send me to her. I will be good, I promise."_ I begged him; I even kneeled down beside his chair and hold his arm.

He shook his head and avoids looking at my face. _"I'm sorry mija. But this will be the best for you."_ He then looks into my eyes. _"I admit that I was okay with this set up because Mama was there to take care of you but now that she's..gone I need someone to look after you."_ He said apologetically.

_"Please Papi, don't send me away."_ Now I'm crying in front of him, I could see that his eyes are starting to glitter. I stood up and hug him. _"Please."_

_"I'm sorry hija. You should go home and pack. You're flight will be early tomorrow morning."_ He said in a sad voice. I pulled away from the hug and quickly go out of the room.

When I saw one of his employee walking towards the door I push him hard then gave him a death glare. _"Move!"_

I can't believe my father just decided all of this without even consulting me. He knows I don't like Mami cause abuela made sure of that. How the hell am I gonna live with a total stranger?!

* * *

**Introduction done..hehe Till next upload..:)**

**Thanks for reading.. and oh, reviews are highly appreciated..LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, faves and follows..^_^**

* * *

**_SANTANA's POV_**

So this is freaking Lima? Huh, the place is fucking hopeless. I observe the place carefully while my mother drives us into her house. Thank goodness they have a town mall; maybe this town is not that bad.

"Umm.. how's your flight mija?" I rolled my eyes at the back of my head for my mother's attempt of small talk.

"Okay." I said plainly, hoping she would get the hint that I don't want to talk right now.

But I guess no mother's do. "That's great. Umm, I already talked to Principal Figgins and he said that he will assign a student buddy for a week so she could help you catch up for being two weeks late this school year."

"Yeah, whatever." I put my headphones to avoid further conversation with her. When she finally stops the car, my eyebrow shoots up once I saw the place. Damn, nice place.

My mom excitedly stepped out of her car and gets my luggage from the trunk while I take out those that are on the back seat. "Your dad didn't tell me you had a lot of baggage, I could have asked for someone to help us with these."

Seriously, this is a lot for her? This is just some of my clothes. I wanted to bring half but after already having seven luggages, I decided to just bring all of my favorites. Dad told me there's no uniform in McKinley unlike on my previous prep school.

"That's not even half of it." I commented annoyed.

I heard her chuckle. Once she opened the door I quickly set my foot inside. The place looks nothing like it was outside. It looks really cozy inside, it might not be big like my house in NY but this place is huge enough for two people.

"Welcome home." She said smiling the walks out to get the remaining luggage on the car.

I scoff, "This is not my home." I whispered.

When she came back, she orients me with the place then shows me my own room. She must have asked Papi about it 'cause the design is a bit similar to my room in NY. It's small, half the size of my closet back home, but it will do for now. I let myself fall backwards on the bed.

I saw her staring and smiling at me when I open my eyes. "You should rest. I'll call you when lunch's ready." She said and turns away but suddenly stops when she reached the door. She turns her head around while holding on the door frame. "I'm really glad you're here." Then she's gone.

I let out a heavy sigh, "I wish I could say the same." I whisper then close my eyes while I listen to my iPod.

I'm hoping that days would come by fast like they say. Believe me, there's nothing interesting here in Lima from what I've heard. And once I graduate, I'll never set another foot in this loser town.

* * *

**_QUINN's POV_**

Art class is the only class that Sam and I have in common this year. Which is fine with me 'cause I want to have perfect grades without him distracting me. Art subject is not hard but it's annoying everytime he asks me stupid questions about it. Sometimes I wonder if he would graduate, but that's not my problem anymore.

"Babe?" I let out a sigh then put my sweetest smile before turning my head to him beside me. "Puck said there's a new student today." He whispers, scared that Ms. Holliday would hear him.

My brow rises, seriously he would gossip with me during class? Urg! "I don't care babe." I whispered back.

"You told me that you need to replace Leslie, right?" I flinch remembering coach's ultimatum. "Rumors said that she's a head cheerio in her ex-prep school." He said smirking.

Head cheerio, looks like a perfect replacement for humpty dumpy. I was about to ask him more when my eyes saw a young Latina standing by the door. I looked at her from head to toe and never in my whole life saw someone as hot and gorgeous as her. Yeah I am hot but she's just oozing with sex appeal. Her body is perfectly curve and that tan skin looks so flawless. Her long hair is slightly curly which adds to her charisma. I gulp hard after seeing her looking at me with her brow furrowed.

I look away and see how Sam's face turned pale. Sweats are forming on his forehead while his eyes wide focused on the girl at the door.

When I look back on the new girl, she also have that same confused look on her face while staring at Sam. But their staring was interrupted by our teacher when she calls her inside. She handed Ms. Holliday a paper as she stood in front waiting for her to finish reading.

"Okay class, looks like we have a transferee here. Ms. Lopez, why don't you introduce yourself with the class?" she smiled at the new girl.

All of our eyes are focused on her; I know the guys are checking her out. Which is disgusting by the way, but wait, I just did that a while ago right? Shit.

"I'm Santana Lopez, head bitch in my previous prep school. Not afraid to kick ass so if I were you, think twice before crossing my path. I don't like having new friends, I'll stick to the one I have in NYC. Just do your thing and I'll do mine. If I want to talk to you, I'll be the one to approach yo-"

Our teacher cut her off, "I think that's enough Santana, we get what you want to say." She smiles at her nervously. She just smirks at her. What a bitch! "You can take the free seat besides Ms. Fabray. Quinn it says here in the letter from Figgins that you're her study buddy for one week."

My eyes grew big with the announcement. "Excuse me?!" I demand an explanation.

"You're the top student in this school so you're the best choice to help Ms. Lopez to adjust; she already missed two weeks so you have to help her." Our teacher explained.

I look at her in disbelief as she sits beside me. I need to talk to Figgins about this; I swear that man is giving me a headache every chance he could get.

"Fuck!" I heard Sam murmured. He's wiping his sweat from his forehead. I know something is wrong with him. But I'll just squeeze it out of him later. My main focus is her, Santana Lopez.

After the class, Ms. Holliday asked us to stay behind to talk about our set up and also we were excused on our second class together. Sam just kissed me goodbye and hurriedly walked out of the room. I can see Santana smirking.

"So Santana, are you a good or bad student?" I asked her seriously.

She raises her brow and grin. "Define bad."

"Bad as in cutting classes, failing grades and dumb-badass, that kind." I said sarcastic.

"Oh you mean like your guppy lips boy toy?" she said teasing me.

This girl is seriously testing my temper. She's currently leaning on our teachers table while filing her nails. I walk towards her, leaving just few inches between us. I put on my best bitch face. "Few rules. First, that guppy lips is mine so he's off limits. Second, he's not dumb and you don't know him."

Then when I laid my eyes on her lips I lose my focus. Her moistly lips are so red that it looks very kissable. Damn Fabray focus! I blinked then look at her eyes again. "Third, it's just for a week so better suck it up 'cause I don't want to jeopardize my grades just because you're a bitch. After a week you're free to do whatever!" she looks at me amazed with a smirk on her face.

When she moves a little forward I panicked. She smirks when she saw me blush. "You're the only one who intentionally invaded my personal space that didn't kiss me." She managed to say after then laughs.

"As if!" I rolled my eyes at her and move back but she stop me by gripping my wrist. "What the hell?" I said angrily.

"I'll be good for the week, just not your definition of good though." I can't help but feel red all over again. Our faces are so close and even if I was tilting backwards, she follows my movement. My mouth is getting dry. I never had this kind of attraction to any girls or better yet, with anyone. "The question is, can you crusader girl?" she asked seductively then let me stand straight.

After she let my wrist go, she turns around laughing and left me alone in the room thinking what the hell just happened.

I spent my free time inside the library. I need time alone to calm myself. I don't think I could last long with Santana near me. She's driving me crazy with her stares. Of course I'm not gay maybe I was just intimidated. Yes, that's right! She's ex head cherrio, her transcripts says that she's a top student until the previous school year, hot, gorgeous-..Oh my! Did I just say hot? Fuck!

"Urg!" I cover my face with my both hands, frustrated with what I am thinking.

I need to do something to know her; maybe I'll know something that would make me lose interest in her. Maybe I'm just so intrigued by her and be confused with it.

"Hey babe. Yah okay?" Sam asked worriedly. I just nod at him and put a fake smile. "I knew I would find you here. Want to have lunch together?"

"I'm not hungry, you could go though." He sits across me and looks around. I look at him confused. "What is it?"

I heard him swallow hard, 'Um, did you talk to Figgins about..that study buddy with..the new girl?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, but I think if I do I'll be just wasting my time. Figs hopeless." I said annoyed.

"Shit!" he murmured.

I look at him suspiciously, "Tell me something I don't know." I said to him seriously.

I could see panic in his eyes. "Umm, it's..n-not..umm..I.." he stutters.

My brow shoot up, "You didn't even say one word correctly." I reached for his chin so he could face me and look at me. "Spill babe, or no more make out after class for you in a month."

"That's harsh!" he said aloud that made the librarian give him a warning. I heard him sigh deeply. "That..new girl Santana..Umm, I s-saw her already.. um..last summer." He looks at me with his pleading eyes. I knew it, there was something wrong.

He continued, "My cousin and I went to a bar while we were there and we met her." She swallows again. "She hook up..with..umm..m-my cousin." Then he looked down on the table.

"Okay, why are you so scared of telling me that?" I asked suspiciously.

His eyes grew big. "She's so scary babe, if she found out it was my cousin she had sex with, I'm toast."

Still not following what he wants to say. "Why?"

"Cause I didn't guard the car, I was too drunk and pass out on the ground. Someone took a picture of them doing it at the back of dad's car. They got her face. She's so pissed at me."

There's something telling me not to believe him but I know his cousin and it sounds like what Arthur would do. Sam's cousin is such a stud like Puck.

"Hey, don't worry I'll be spending time with her so I'll have her guarded okay? I'll take care of it." I smile to calm him.

He nods and moves closer to give a kiss. I pull away fast, it's not like I'm enjoying his kisses anyway. I think their sloppy and not that attractive. Don't get me wrong, I'm not gay. I just haven't met a good kisser.

* * *

**_SANTANA's POV_**

I'm getting my book for my math class when a guy suddenly leans on the locker beside mine. I was about to kick his ass but when I close my locker I saw guppy face.

"Say it fast." I said to him with no expression at all.

He looked around to see if there's someone near us, when he's sure no one could hear us he start to talk. "Quinn is my girl friend and she doesn't have to know what happened in NY."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I don't fuck and tell, unlike you. Did you know your pig friend puck asked me to have sex within five seconds he talked to me?!" I said in an annoyed voice.

He looks down, "I'm sorry 'bout that. I just didn't expect that I would see you again." Well, honestly I didn't either. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Make him back off from me and your celibate girl won't know anything." I said making a deal.

His face cleared up. "Deal!" as I was about to walk away, he stops me. "Wait, one more thing, umm, I told Quinn that you did it with my cousin."

I growl really annoyed, "Fine." Then I rolled my eyes at him. "Now stay away from me frog."

When I enter the room for my math class, Quinn is already sitting in front. There's no available sit beside her so I took the one available behind her. She didn't even glance at me. After that talk this morning, I didn't see her after.

"Hey!" I tapped her shoulder to make her head turn to me. "We could go to my house after class for the notes." I said plainly, I don't want to seem so eager to spend time with her.

"Whatever." She said then faced front. I just shook my head.

I couldn't concentrate on our teacher's blabbing because of frequently staring on Quinn's nape. It's so white and her hair tightly pulled up in a perfect bun. I could smell her lavender shampoo mixed with her expensive perfume.

"Ehem, tell me Ms. Lopez is Ms. Fabray's nape interest you? Am I distracting you or is it the other way around?" I could feel my cheeks turn red especially when all of them looked at my direction. Witch! I officially hate math teachers!

Quinn's brow rises, "Nope, just looking if barbie's skin here is real." I said dismissingly. When someone laughs, Quinn gave him a death glare.

I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes at me then sits straight. Our teacher continues with the boring lecture.

All day she pretends that I did not exist, one whole hour after our math class she just disappeared. It's her homeroom schedule and I had no idea where she went. When it's time to go home I saw her walking the hallways with Sam. But when he saw me approaching her, he quickly said goodbye to her and turn around.

"Q, wait up!" she looks at me angrily. "Whoa! What's with the deadly glare?"

I shoot my hands up submissively, "What?! I don't have time to argue Lopez, I have cheer practice." She said then starts to walk again.

"Well for starters, you're doing a terrible job of being my study buddy." I tried to catch up with her, she just growl at me. So I grab her arm to make her stop. She jerks as I touched her and looked at her confused. "I need help to catch up."

She looks at me then sighs, "Fine, if you're really eager 'bout this study buddy thing, you could wait at the bleachers 'cause I have cheer."

"Okay." I shrug then walk with her towards the field.

After school hours are designated for team practices. When Quinn went out in the field my jaw drops. She changed into her cheer uniform and she's so damn hot in it. All the boys from the field drool when she walks towards her team.

"Fuck!" I murmured as my eyes continue to check her out.

* * *

**_QUINN's POV_**

I heard some guys whistling but I ignored them. Coach gave us our new uniform late today. She had our uniform redesigned because she said the old ones are dull and pathetic.

"Our new uniforms are hot." One cheerio commented. I just smile at them.

I clap my hands to get their attention and gestured them to come closer. "Coach will be late fulfilling her motherly responsibilities with Robin so I will be fully responsible until she comes. Don't think that because coach is not here that you should all be lazy, believe me ladies you don't want getting on my nerves today. Do you all understand?" I shouted at them.

They all nod and look scared, "Good. Now stretch then we'll run laps later."

They all did as I told, when I look at the bleachers I saw Santana looking straight at me. Something in my stomach flips. I quickly avoided her gaze and focus on my squad.

"Long legs, you'll strain yourself if you continue that." My heart jumped hearing her voice near me. When I spin around to look at her she's staring at the tall sophomore.

I feel irritated by the way she stares at Frauline's legs, I mean because she's interrupting us. "Non athletes are not allowed here." I snapped at her.

She looked at me confused, "Well, if you're doing your job as head cheerio I wouldn't have to be here in the first place." She walks closer to Frauline. Everyone is quiet and just observing on what's happening. "Long legs here had been straining her legs for two fucking minutes now, and I assume that she's at the bottom. So which means that you need her legs firm and not injured." she said as she help Frauline do the 'proper' stretching. "Better?"

The girl nodded, "Well, well, well, Q I think you just found twinkle toe's replacement." We all look at the owner of the voice. Santana stand up straight.

"Ms. Sue Sylvester." She said in a serious voice.

"Sandbags." Coach approaches her. "I didn't know you're the one they deported here, what happened?"

She smirks, "Girl gone wild, my mom took over." Then coach nods.

What the hell! Do they know each other?

"Q, sandbags here is one of NY's top 10 head cheerleader and gold medalist in gymnastics." She's shaking her head but I know she loves the introduction. Who wouldn't be? With her accomplishment it deserve more than that. "You'll be working as her co captain from now one." It made my head snapped at Sue's direction.

My eyes wide in disbelief, "Excuse me?" why is everyone trying to make us work together?

"You heard me; starting tomorrow you'll be wearing the uniform I'll give you. Follow me." She said to Santana.

When I throw her a sharp look, she just shrugs then followed coach into her office. I stomp my feet on the ground because of frustrations. How I wish I just stayed home today and call in sick. "Stand lazy bitches, time to jog!" I shouted at them, releasing my anger on my squad.

* * *

**_SANTANA's POV_**

I'm walking towards my car holding a huge box containing my two cheerio uniform. I miss cheering, since abuela died, I decided to quit cheering. It doesn't feel right anymore. I joined because she wants me to until I enjoyed it but I lost interest after she died.

"So you accepted huh." Quinn is leaning on my car.

I just look at her trying to see why she's so pissed off. Two captains are better 'cause the works will be divided as well. "It's not like she gave me any choice." I said waiting for her to go away from the door so I could open it.

When she didn't move I sigh, "Is it true, what she said in there?"

I nod at her. "But I stopped by the end of sophomore year. I got the position a month after freshman year." I said. "Now, move your sexy ass out of my car."

She smirks, "Sexy huh?" she teases as she lean towards me. I blushed when I realize what I just said. "Well, just don't stare too much, my guy don't like sharing." She said as she walk pass me.

Huh, me too if your mine. I thought to myself as I watch her go to her own car. I shook my head then unlock my car door. She goes first but I heard her honks at me before finally speeding away. I think I just found the one thing that would make Lima interesting.

* * *

**_QUINN's POV_**

I turn around to go to my car when I heard what she said. "Huh, me too if your mine." I want to go back and make fun of her that her inner voice is a bit loud but I don't trust myself not to look stupid in front of her.

My stomach flipped again for the 'nth time today and it only happens when Santana does or say something, weird right?

When I arrived home, my mom noticed my smile. I just told her that Sam said something very sweet today. But when I'm all alone in my room, I can't stop thinking about her.

"Santana Lopez." I whispered her name and then close my eyes.

She intrigues me. She shows other people her bitchiness but I could feel that's only a front. It's like she's a big puzzle that I want to solve. I'm irritated at the same time excited when she's around, and gosh! It's only our first day together but she's already driving me crazy.

I let out a sigh, "Ugh, Santana, crazy bitch."

* * *

**Review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys.. thanks for the new comment, faves and follows. :)**

**Here's a new chapter.. Goodnight..Enjoy.**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I was so busy reading my previous notes in art class when I heard Puck speak in an annoying pervy tone. _"Damn, I think I need a cold shower."_

When I looked up I saw Santana walking toward us. My heart leaps from my chest while I swallow hard. She looks like a sex goddess in those cheerio uniform.

The whistles in the room snapped me out of it. I looked around and see how all of them are drooling while staring at her. I want to slap each one of them but I don't know where the hate I feel is coming from.

Santana sits beside me which a smirk on her face, _"Like what you see, Quinn?" _she said teasing me. Before I could answer, Puck stands between us talking to the Latina.

"_Hey babe, you and me, breadstix, watcha say?"_ I rolled my eyes, is that even a sentence? This is Santana, his usual flirting won't do. He needs to step up his game.

"_Go back to your mud, pig."_ She said not even looking at him, just filing her nails, again. I smiled secretly, I told you so.

Puck scoffs, "_How about that mind blowing sex?"_ I was ready to nudge him hard but Santana beats me to it. _"Ouch!" _Again I smile triumphal inside.

"_Get away from me before I ends your Mohawk!"_ she said in a firm voice. He walked away like a sad puppy. I look at her grinning and she smiled back at me.

Again, my stomach flips but this time its getting wild. I could feel my heart is beating so fast. I glance at Sam who is now talking to Noah, and then look back at Santana.

Why am I having these feelings that I only should be feeling for Sam?

* * *

**SAM's POV**

"_Dude, tell me how did you do it?"_ puck whispered to my ear. My eyes went wild, scared that someone might hear him.

I looked around and motioned for him to move closer, _"She became horny when she got drunk." _I whispered back to him. _"Have a party then she's all yours."_ I said smirking.

Puck pouts_, "I can't yet but next month my mom is out the whole week."_ He said. _"I want to take her out but she won't."_

"_Just ask her, eventually she'll say yes to you."_ I said to him.

He stays quiet for the moment, then grins eventually, _"I'll give her the 'bestest' romantic side of the Puckasourus. Puckatana is on!" _

"_Good luck dude."_ I went closer to him and whisper, _"Sex with her will be worth all the effort."_ I grin at him.

Puck's eyes went wild, _"Thanks man!"_ then we fist pump.

I look straight and notice something odd with Quinn. She looks at Santana when the Latina is not aware of it. Her eyes are serious as if she's thinking hard.

I know Quinn is irritated with Santana, last night when I called her we talked hours about her. How she's rude, bitch and annoying. How she wanted to get rid of her in cheerios. Maybe that's what she's thinking right now.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

"_Hey new girl, wait up!"_ I rolled my eyes when I saw Puck running towards me. I continue walking hoping he would stop following me. When he grab my arm to stop me, I pushed him hard. _"Whoa, easy babe, I didn't think you like it rough." _He said in a seductive voice but still it sounded disgusting to me.

"_Fuck off Puck!"_ I warned him then gave him a sharp look.

He blocks my way and I'm ready to kick him at the groin if he's not gonna stay out of my way.

"_Just one date then I'll leave you alone." _He begs.

I shook my head, _"Never." _Then I walk pass him.

It's my first day as captain so I want to show everyone that I am more as bitch than Quinn when it comes to cheerleading. It was still early so I decided to sit on the bleachers first but I saw something below it that made me want to puke.

Quinn is making out with guppy lips! I could hear her moan and it turned me on but when I saw how froggy lips feel her ass, I feel a different type of hot, anger hot. I controlled myself from attacking him and breaking those hands.

I cleared my throat but it didn't work, it made me feel more furious. I saw a small stone and throw it at him, making sure I won't hit Quinn. _"Ow!"_

They both looked flushed when they saw me looking at them. Quinn looked down. _"I know you're both horny and all but please find somewhere else to do that disgusting..whatever it is your doing."_ I said as I rolled my eyes at them, trying so hard not to show anger.

"_You should go."_ I heard Quinn softly said.

I bit my inner cheek when I saw him touch her face, _"You sure?" _

Quinn nodded as he kisses her on the cheek. When he looked at me, I throw him a sharp glare.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

When Sam is now out on the field, I sat beside her. _"Way to welcome your co captain Fabray."_ She said to me in a firm voice.

I sigh, _"He's my boyfriend. I have every right to make out with him whenever I want."_ I can't believe I'm explaining myself to her.

"_Whatever." _

I feel like I'm having a headache, I ran my hand on my hair and let out another sigh. I rolled my eyes when I saw Puck waving at us, well actually, at Santana. Since this morning I'm just waiting for a reason to kick him for always bothering Santana. My jaw clenches when I heard her laughing and enjoying how Puck make fool of himself.

I want to slap him hard when I saw her gave him a flying kiss then wink at him. I growl at her actions. _"Freaking charming."_ I murmured.

But I guess she heard because now she's looking at me. She's studying my face like she's looking for something. Then all of a sudden she grins and stands up.

I followed her into the field thinking she would start introducing herself to the squad but she walk pass them and go straight to the football team.

"_Hey Puck!"_ I heard her call his name.

He quickly turns around to her and goofily smiles. _"What's up babe?"_

She leaned closer to him and whispers something in his ear. When she turns around I could see that perve look on his face.

When she's near me now, I looked at her suspiciously. _"Let's get this thing started 'cause I got me a hot date tonights." _She said grinning.

The whole practice I can't concentrate. Coach yelled at me a few times for not paying attention to what she's saying. I don't know but I feel like I want to vomit everytime I think of her and Puck making out.

I want to kick his groin every time I see him looking at Santana and also when she obviously throws him a flirty wink.

I scoff, _"Urg, please make it stop!"_ I murmured as I look up.

"_Make what stop Q?"_ I heard coach said to me.

My face blushed when saw her looking at me. _"Nothing coach."_

She leans closer and whispers something to my ear, _"Remove your head from your ass Q, you always know how to get what you want."_ She said grinning. I look at her confuse. _"Hit the shower ladies, you all stinks!"_

Santana only shook her head while smiling. And then she nods at me meaning she'll go ahead. I just watch her as she go inside the shower room. I don't know what coach means by that. I always get what I want? What the hell was that? I have what I want.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I was surprised that Noah brought me to a restaurant, not fancy but endless supply of breadsticks. I think this place is officially my favorite restaurant here in Lima.

"_Babe, you eat like a man." _Puck said teasing me.

I smirk at him, _"Turned off already?"_ He shook his head.

"_Nope, as long as you eat me just like that."_ I rolled my eyes when I see his pervy smile.

I have to stop this nonsense before I lead him on. I let out a deep sigh, _"I don't eat man meat."_ I said slowly wishing he would get what I mean.

"_That's cool, I don't want my girl carnivorous."_ Damn cheerios are right, this guy is really stupid.

"_You mean cannibal?"_ I corrected him. He nods. _"I don't play on the same team."_ Finally, he gets it. I saw his eyes grew wide.

"_No way! You're too hot to be gay!" _he blurted out.

I cover his mouth to keep him quiet. _"Fuck, keep your voice down. My mom had no idea I am gay so shut it."_ I warned him then remove my hand on his mouth.

He shook his head in disbelief, _"I just can't imagine you getting it on with a chic. Damn."_

"_Well better believe it."_ I said to him while getting another stick.

I want to laugh on how he looks right now. He's like a kid who shakes his head hard. _"You're just saying to make me back off! You did have sex with Sam right?" _

"_Yes but I was just drunk. It's not like my body will automatically remove a dick when it's inside."_ I rolled my eyes at him when I saw him so turned on with this.

I let out a deep sigh then show him my phone. I show him my pictures with Britt kissing, topless hugging each other and a video of us making out in one party.

I could see his eyes went wild and for a moment I thought he had a heart attack because he just stared straight without talking. I snap my fingers in front of him to get his attention.

When he blinks I finally laugh at him, _"What the fuck, you okay?" _

"_Bitch, you ruined my night."_ He said pouting while I just laugh more.

"_Well get over it, I won't be needing dicks anytime soon so."_ I said teasing.

He shook his head but eventually crack a smile. _"Fine, I'll be your lezbro." _My brows furrowed. _"I've always wanted to have one of those, it's like a wingman but you're my wingwoman. We talk 'bout chicas and do boy stuffs."_

I thought about it for a minute then nods, _"But I need you to do something for me and I know you'll be happy to hear it."_ His face lights up.

"_I want you to be my beard."_ Now it's his time to be confused. _"It's a term used for fake boy/girlfriends of gay people."_

"_Why?"_ he asked still not getting the thought.

"_We can't just hang out in front of other people Puck, they would know something's off, but if they know that were dating then we can now do stuffs together without them being suspicious."_ I explained to him. He nodded when he finally understood.

"_That's fine with me."_ He wiggles his eyebrows which makes me want to puke. I throw some sticks at his face that made us laugh more.

After I finished eating my pasta and two refills of sticks, I feel so full. Puck is still eating his third refill of sticks when he immediately stops then look at me. _"Can you sing?" _

I was a bit taken a back with his question but still I nod.

"_Good, you'll join glee club!"_ he said in a firm voice but smiles.

"_Excuse you?"_ I exclaimed. _"Nu uh, not gonna be a loser like you."_

"_Hey, it's not for losers okay? Quinn and Sam joined on our first year."_ He defends. I didn't know he could sing. Well any way, I didn't know anything about him.

My eyebrow rises when I remembered he said Quinn is also part of that club. _"You mean, Quinn Fabray, head bitch cheerleader Fabray?" _I asked in disbelief.

He just nods, _"Hmm. Interesting."_ I let myself think about it for a minute. _"What do I have to do to get in?"_ then his smile grew bigger.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

"_Mr Shue, I have someone who wants to audition today."_ Puck announced while he enters the room with a smiling Santana on his side.

"_Isn't it too late for that? I mean we've already rehearsed our parts fo-"_ Rachel was cut off by Kurt.

"_Shhh, Rachel. Scared on another competition for solos?" _Kurt snaps at her.

"_No I was just thinking abou-" _

Again she was cut off, this time by Mercedes_, "Oh shut it girl. We're not interested." _Everyone in the room nods which made her pouts.

I didn't really care about what they were talking about because my eyes are fixed on Santana and Pucks hands linked together. And it doesn't help that Sam is giving him a thumbs up.

"_Well Puck, do you want to introduce your friend?"_ said to Puck who's grinning like a proud boy friend and looks dearly at Santana.

My insides want to explode because of anger and my hand wants to slap his face. I could feel my knuckles turning white as I tightly grip the sides of the chair, anchoring myself so I won't attack Puck.

"This is my girl Santana Lopez, transferee from NY prep. New co caps of cheerios and soon to be the love of my life." He said as he kisses her cheeks.

"_Eww."_ Kurt said.

"_Sweet."_ Artie grins.

"_Oww."_ The girls said.

"Nice work Casanova." Mike said.

I rolled my eyes at them while the other guys whistle. Sam fist bump with Puck when he took the empty chair in front of me. Santana was just smiling the entire time which surprisingly annoyed me today. Not like before that my stomach flips when she smiles at me, today I don't like the reason why she's smiling.

She walks towards the piano then sit there. All of us are quietly waiting on her next move. When she starts to play the intro of **'Gravity'** by **Sara Bareilles**, our jaws dropped on the floor. She knows how to play the piano.

"_Damn, that's my girl." _I heard Puck said and I can't contain myself anymore. I kick his chair and he turn around confuse why I just did that.

"_Shut up Puck!"_ I whispered in a firm voice. _"You're ruining it."_ I lied.

**Something always brings me back to you.****  
****It never takes too long.****  
****No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here****  
****'till the moment I'm gone.****You hold me without touch.****  
****You keep me without chains.****  
****I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love****  
****And not feel your rain.**

Her raspy voice filled the room. I could feel my heart beats tripled as I stare at her lips while singing. She's looking in my direction but not really sure if she is looking at me or Puck.

**Set me free, leave me be.****  
****I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.****  
****Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.****  
****But you're on to me and all over me.**

No one makes any sound, scared of interrupting a beautiful song. Even Rachel looks amazed on how she sings. Santana's rendition is a lot better than the original. Not that I am biased or anything.

**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.****  
****When I thought that I was strong.****  
****But you touch me for a little while****  
****And all my fragile strength is gone.**

When she looks up again in my direction, her eyes linger a little longer. I could see how she loves singing. Every word is so full of emotions. Every note is perfectly sung.

**Set me free, leave me be.****  
****I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.****  
****Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.****  
****But you're on to me and all over me.**

She looks like she's lost in the song which is a good thing because it was just perfect. Her eye glitters. Is that pain or loneliness in her eyes? Maybe it's both.

**I live here on my knees as I try to make you see****  
****That you're everything I think I need here on the ground.****  
****But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.****  
****The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down,****  
****You're keeping me down****  
**

She looks so vulnerable while she sings. No pretentions and no walls guarding her, she shows her real emotions while she sings. Today I saw a side of her that makes me want to care for her, more.

**Something always brings me back to you,****  
****It never takes too long**

She closed her eyes after the last sound of the piano key. When she opened her eyes, she looked at each one of us as we stare back at her. starts to clap which made us snap from being hypnotized with her voice.

"_Wow!"_ Mr. Shue walks towards her as she shyly steps in front of us. _"Looks like we have a new member, welcome to glee Santana."_ He shakes her hands as she smile back at him.

Kurt leans forward to whisper something to Berry_, "Say goodbye to your solos."_ He said smirking.

Rachel surprisingly didn't pout but instead just stare at Santana.

She sits on the right side of Puck, on her left is Tina who is congratulating her. She just nod at her and slightly turns her head to Puck then glances at me.

When our eyes met, I could feel my cheeks reddened so I looked away fast. _"Are you okay babe?"_ Sam asked me. I nod at him with a smile.

I'll be okay, I need to be. I hope so.

* * *

**I would love to have a guy bestfriend..hehe**

**What do you think? Sorry for the typos and grammars. Reviews are really really appreciated. I love reading it too. LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for an update! :) So happy for the reviews, faves and follows this story is getting.. I really didn't expect it..hehe So thanks so much..!**

**So sit back, relax, and most of all I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it..LOL**

**Disclaimer: SAME as chap1..^_^**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

…**3 weeks after….**

"_Guys we have to think hard about our song selections, the Warblers have a new captain and I heard he's good."_ Mr. Shue informs us.

I was busy filing my nails because Mr. Shue is really boring then I heard Puck speak as he raise his hand to get his attention, _"Mr. Shue I have a song I want to sing for my chica here."_ When I looked at him smiling goofily, I knew what he is up to. He was so obsessed on helping me get Quinn.

Yesterday I slip on telling him that I like Quinn. We were hanging out in his room playing COD when he received a text from Sam saying he feels like he's gonna be lucky with Quinn that night.

I was so jealous that suddenly my mood changed and for the first time I made out with Puck. When I remembered froggy lips kissing Quinn I accidentally bit his lip, from that moment he knew that something's wrong. He didn't stop asking until I said I hate Sam.

At first he thought that I was jealous because I like Sam but when froggy text again saying that he'll be having another cold shower, I laughed so hard blurted out 'that's my girl' at Quinn. It was too late before I could take it back. I blushed so hard when he started to tease me.

He promised he would not tell anyone even though Sam is his also his friend but he didn't really like him for Quinn. He said 'lezbros first before bros' which I really didn't care at that time. What's more important to me is that he promised he won't tell a soul or else I can shave off his Mohawk. I knew how he loves his Mohawk.

"We've been out in a date almost every day and I think it's time for me to dedicate a song for you, baby." He winked at me. I just smile because there's no way this will make Quinn 'jealous'. She doesn't even like me and she's straight as a ruler.

I stole a glance at Quinn's direction and all I could see is a serious look on her face. I shook my head and motioned to Puck a told-you-so look.

When he starts to string his guitar and sing **'Somebody's Heartbreak' **by Hunter Hayes, my smile grew bigger.

**I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'****  
****Every little river, runnin' through your mind****  
****You give and you take****  
****You come and you go****  
****You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know****  
****How much you care or how much you don't****  
****Whatever you need, whatever you want**

He just stayed in front of me while sings the first stanza, I know he is enjoying himself thinking he could make Quinn jealous. Sam and Artie are now singing back up while Finn takes the drums. He winked at me before singing the chorus.

**If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak****  
****If you're gonna be somebody's mistake****  
****If you're gonna be somebody's first time,****  
****Somebody's last time, baby be mine****  
****If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',****  
****A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine****  
****If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak****  
****Be mine, yeah**

"_San be mine."_ He sang into my ear then kissed my cheeks. I playfully push his face away from me, laughing at his cheesiness. Then Mike danced at the background with Tina acting as a hard to get girl. Everybody starts to move their body to the tune.

**I guess that all I'm tryin' to tell ya****  
****Is a minute with you is better than two without****  
****Oh, I won't be a fool but I can't play it cool****  
****So I'm playin' safe and I'm breakin' the rules****  
****I'm wishin' I had what I know that you got****  
****So if you're comin' my way then please don't stop**

In fairness with Puck he could really sing and if I am just straight and he's not a stud, I'll definitely admire him. Quinn is the only one not enjoying the performance. Maybe Puck is right, she's jealous but there's only one way to find out.

**If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak****  
****If you're gonna be somebody's mistake****  
****If you're gonna be somebody's first time,****  
****Somebody's last time, baby be mine****  
****If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',****  
****A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine****  
****If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak****  
****Be mine, yeah**

He sit next to me while singing, our face so close. The others are getting wild in every minute he moves closer to me. Some of them waiting for me to make my move or show some affection towards puck.

**If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak****  
****Or somebody's mistake****  
****Somebody's first time, or their last time, baby be mine****  
****If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',****  
****A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine****  
****If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak****  
****Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak)****  
****Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's mistake)****  
****Oh, I'll take my chances****  
****If you're gonna be someone's heartbreak****  
****If you're gonna be someone's mistake****  
****Somebody's first time, somebody's last time****  
****Be mine****  
****Oh, be mine****  
****Be mine****  
****Baby, baby, baby, be mine, all mine****  
****If you're gonna break someone's heart, yeah****  
****Might as well, might as well be mine**

When he finished the song, I kissed him on the lips. I heard gasps and whistles. When I open one of my eyes and look at Quinn's direction I didn't see what I wanted to see. She just rolled her eyes annoyed.

Mr. Shue breaks us apart; I didn't look at her direction anymore because of disappointment. _"That was really good Noah."_ I heard praised him.

He squeezed my hand when he sees that I was sad, I look at him then smile.

"_Yeah, very well song choice for showing how you feel towards Santana."_ Rachel comment.

"_Bro, you're so whipped!"_ Mike teased him. Everybody laughs.

And then the bell rang. I just saw Quinn walking out of the choir room fast followed by Sam asking her why she's in a hurry.

"_So did it worked?"_ Puck asked me when everybody's gone.

"_Nope."_ I said sadly while still sitting on my chair.

He put a mono block in front of me then sits on it_. "She likes you lezbro believe me, if only her looks can kill, I was already dead even before I played that guitar."_

I shook my head_, "She clearly doesn't want me and I think she's just intimidated by me." _

Puck sighs and put his hand over mine, _"We'll figure it out together. You both have it bad, I could tell." _

I looked at him and see if I should believe him. He smiles at me and offer to hug. I sigh then lean over to let him hug me.

* * *

**SAM's POV**

I'm already used of unpredictable and moody Quinn, but lately she is way beyond tolerable. She would pick a fight at anything and would be crazy mad for little things. Things like not being able to text her back within a minute, not opening her car door for her or even not looking at her when she speaks.

She won't even make out with me anymore. It's like my girl friend was turned into a freaking zombie. _"Hey babe?"_ she looks up at me from reading her history book. When she said a while ago that we will study history, I had no idea she meant literally. _"Umm, Puck sent me a text. He'll be having a party tonight for glee clubbers only." _

She thinks for a minute then nods her head, _"Thanks babe. Um.. Is it okay if I'll just meet you there? Puck wants me to go early; we'll be preparing a surprise for Santana." _

I was shock with her sudden change of mood, _"What kind of surprise?"_ she asked so interested.

"_Puck's asking help to prepare his room for tonight. They're finally doing it."_ I said grinning. _"He's one lucky stud!"_ Then instantly there's that mood swing again.

"_You should go now."_ She said to me in a firm voice. Did I say something wrong? Is she cheating on me with Puck, because I cannot think of any reason why she's always acting strange whenever our topic is about Puck and Santana.

But I am not in a mood to fight so I just let it go_, "Okay, see you later." _I said defeated and then kissed her goodbye.

I went straight to Puck's house; I was the first one to arrive so I took the chance to ask him. _"Bro, you know I trust you right?"_ I start while were scattering red petals all over the floor.

His brows furrowed, _"Dude, what's wrong?" _

"_Are you and Quinn cheating on me?"_ I could see his face turned white. I knew it!

"Fuck no!" He exclaimed and then he sighs, _"I don't like Quinn, like that Bro." _

I watch his reaction for a while, I could see his telling the truth but still it seems like he's hiding something from me. I sit on the bed thinking hard.

He scowls, _"Hey, I'm done with that bed, so fuck off!"_

I ignore him, "_Quinn has been very different lately, and I'm gonna find out why."_ I said as I stand up.

"_Good, but for now help me with these."_ Puck hands me more red roses.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

"_Quinn."_ Puck welcomed me with his huge grin look. _"Everyone's on basement." _He said as I hand him my coat. I'm wearing my casual knee length blue spaghetti strap dress then a cardigan over it. Not too formal but leaves nothing for the imagination.

Every time I look at him I could remember that moment he had with Santana in the choir room. I came back to talk to Santana to figure out what I am feeling inside, but I stopped on the door when I saw them hugging each other. I quickly went to the bathroom and lock myself in a stall to cry because my heart feels so broken. From that day I tried to avoid Santana and Puck at all cost without being suspicious.

I squint my eyes as I saw him grinning, _"I assume Sam's already here?"_ he nods then motioned on the basement door.

"_Go ahead, I'll just go to my room and prepare something."_ He said grinning at me. I ignore him and walk into the basement door's direction.

The semi lit room is already full of our friends but my eyes start to look for one person only. I'm now in the bottom steps when I finally see the apple of my eyes, dancing with Mike.

My stomach flips seeing her wearing a skinny jeans and white tank top. How could someone wear clothes effortless but still look hot as ever in it? I bit my lip as lust grew inside me and when someone blocks my view I stop myself to kick that person.

"_Sam?"_ I said surprised and see his confused look. _"Hi."_ I gave him a fake smile as he kissed me on the cheeks.

Obviously they started drinking early because I could see he's drunk. _"Babe, wanna joooiinn me? Les danceee!" _I rolled my eyes when he grab my hand and pull me into the dance floor.

Puck came down soon and dances with his girl. Ouch, his girl.

I gritted my teeth when I saw Santana grinding her back to Puck. I grab Sam by his shirt and mirror what she does to Puck. Then the others attention was on us like it was a couple showdown between me and Sam then her with Puck. I could see both of the boys enjoying it, but my brow rose when Santana put her leg up on his hips while he drills his body close to her.

"_Damn."_ I heard Sam moaned made me break my staring with Santana. Sam is so turned on with everything and I could feel how hard he is on his pants, it makes me want to puke.

I push him gently away from me and then spin around, _"I'm tired."_ Then I left him alone in the middle of the room, confused of what just happened or what he did wrong.

I grab a bottle of beer then sit on the couch. Sam soon sits beside me and lean his head on my shoulder. He was so drunk that he starts to murmur but I was ignoring him. My eyes are focused to San and Puck still dirty dancing with the other couples.

I want to launch myself between them and kick Puck in his groin for putting his hands all over Santana. For weeks now I've been feeling this heavy thing inside everytime I see her with Puck. I'm starting to realize what it meant but I'm scared to admit it to myself, scared that if I did then there's no turning back. If I admit that I'm starting to like Santana more than a normal girl should feel for another girl, then I'll be admitting as well that I'm in fact, gay.

"_Quinn?"_ Shit, is he asking me something? _"Are you even listening to me?"_ I guess his starting to sober up. I didn't even realize that he removed his head over my shoulder.

I sigh then face him, _"No, It's loud in here."_ I lied, well not really. It was really loud but I could still perfectly hear him now.

He let out a heavy sigh, _"Can we please talk upstairs?"_

I gauge him for a while but when the room went crazy which seems like the others were cheering on something. That's when I saw Puck and San making out in the middle of the room. I could feel my heart become heavy as I find it hard to breath. Clearly Santana is drunk and Puck is taking advantage of it.

Without any more thought, I grab Sam's hand and drag him upstairs into one of the rooms. I heard him complain as I open a room but stop on my tracks as I see what's in front of me.

He sighs_, "Puck prepared this for her. We better use the next room."_ He explained when he saw me shock.

I look around the room and fill my eyes hurts; and it was relieved when tears fall down from it. I bit my lip to stop myself from sobbing because it'll be hard to explain to Sam why I am suddenly crying.

How can I not cry, the room is covered with red roses but smells like lavender from the candles lit on top of every table. So this is what he did when I arrived a while ago. He really wanted to make their first time special and it hurts thinking Santana might be swept off her feet by this.

"_Are you crying baby?"_ I look away from him as I wipe my tears.

When I look back, I could see guilt in his eyes_. "Are you sad because Puck did this for Santana?"_

Panic took over me, what does he mean by that? Does he know how I feel towards her? _"W..what?"_

He took my hands, and look around the room. _"Well, are you upset because Puck has been doing romantic things for her unlike me? Is that why you're always moody when you see them, because you're jealous of them?" _

So that was what bothering him? He thinks that I am jealous of how their relationship is going.

He let out a deep sigh, _"Do you want me to woo you too babe?"_ he asked me seriously while staring at my eyes. _"Cause that's the only thing I could think of, why you're acting weird lately."_

I opened my mouth to tell him that he was wrong, but no words came out. I just bowed my head and be ashamed of myself for hurting him like this. Technically I'm cheating on him emotionally with Santana and yet he's the one feeling guilty that maybe he's doing something wrong.

He let go of my hand and held my chin up, _"Please tell me, I love you Quinn and it's killing me seeing you like this." _

Why is he like this? Things will be easy if he'll just break up with me. When I didn't answer he leaned in for a kiss and I just let him. Guilt is all that I could feel right now. And I need to make it up to my boyfriend. Also I need to know if what I feel for Santana is normal, and Sam is the only one who could help me with that.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

When I saw Quinn and Sam going upstairs I suddenly stop dancing with Puck. He knew what I saw, he just tap my shoulders and motioned for us to go upstairs as well.

We went straight to his kitchen, he knew its better just to keep quiet and let me think for a while. He hand me a bottle of water as he sat on the stool across the me. I only had three bottle of beer so I'm not really drunk but still I feel a little dizzy.

"_I had the room set up for you. My plan is to get Sam so drunk so you could work your ways with her."_ He said seriously.

I shook my head, _"You're full of shit you know that?"_ I said to him smiling.

"_Have to look out for my lezbro."_ He smirks at me.

We heard Mike and Tina came in laughing. They stop as soon as they saw us. "What's up with you asian teens?" I asked them annoyed for interrupting our 'lezbro' moment.

Mike grins then speak, "We went up to search for an empty room but when we passed Puck's room..umm." he looks at Tina and smiles. "We heard moans."

Puck and I looked at each other, both of us looking pale. "What the fuck!" he's the first one to recover from the shock. He was about to go upstairs when I ran and stop him before he could take another step on the stairs. He looked at me confused.

"It's her decision Puck, I need to respect that." I said to him with hurt in my face. "She's not even my girl; I have no right to stop what she wants to do."

Tears starts to fall, his anger turns into concern in an instant. He could tell I'm hurting so he step down and then hug me tight.

"Shhh." He rubs his hand on my back to calm me from sobbing so hard. "It'll be okay." Then he let out a deep sigh.

When we heard Mike and Tina approaching, I quickly pull away from the hug and look away. Puck just nod at them as they went back into the basement. When they're both gone, he offered me to just play video games in the living room and pretend it's Sam we're firing at. The party is getting boring anyway because all of them are all drunk, they'll be sleeping on the floor in no time.

I'm really happy to have him as a friend, because if not then I don't know what I'd do. During times like this which makes me wonder, what if I'm not gay, thinking maybe I can fall in love him Puck. But then when I see how pig he is when he eats or sleeps it would make me realize one thing.

"_What are you smiling about?"_ he asked confused when he saw me staring at him, smiling.

My smile grew bigger, _"Nothing, I was just so glad I'm gay."_ Then I burst into laughter which makes him more confuse.

For a moment he made me forget what was happening up stairs, but still my heart feels heavy. I would stop falling more to her if I could, but I couldn't. The sick thing is just by seeing her at school everyday makes me fall harder and deeper. And right now, I don't have control over my feelings anymore. It sucks loving someone so fucking straight!

* * *

**Oh ow.. poor Santana.. :(**

**I admit I am enjoying writing LezBros moments..LOL**

**More of Quintana moments soon if I'll still have the time to update this story.. (LOL kidding).. til next time..! :D**

**Reviews as always are fun to read..:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am again with the super fast update..LOL The truth is I'm done writing up to chapter 5 of this story that's why I was able to update this fast. :)**

**Neweiz, enjoy this new chapter.. Thanks for those who sent reviews for the previous chapter, I hope you will like this update too..:)**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

The morning light burning into my closed eyes made me turn to my right to avoid it. But when my arms hit something I quickly open them and see Sam's half naked body beside me.

"Shit!" I murmured as I check myself. I'm still dressed and I don't feel anything weird except for a pounding headache.

I panicked when I saw an empty glass of red wine on the floor. Sam's pants are on top of a chair as well as his shirt. I bit my lip to avoid screaming in horror. I sit up as I try to remember what happened last night.

First I remember Santana dancing with Puck, being so mad jealous which got worst when we entered this room. We kissed then I decided to sabotage Puck's plan by drinking the wine he prepared for San then more kissing until I got drunk and then…nothing. I let out a sigh of relief. Nothing happened.

I pull up the covers that made Sam move and open his eyes. He's smiling sweetly at me and kisses my skin that his face could reach.

"Morning babe." He greeted. I just gave him a fake smile and about to ask him something when the doors suddenly opens.

"Holly molly!" It was Mercedes followed by Kurt and Tina, shock in their faces. "Tina was right, you did it last night!"

I blush but quickly threw deathly glare at Tina who just grins.

"Well, better get dress lovers, breakfast is ready." Kurt said, grinning too. But his eyes went wild when Sam stands up wearing only his underwear. I rolled my eyes at them.

As he get dress the three only watched him with their eyes wide and jaw on the floor. While I watch him as if it was nothing, don't get me wrong, I do find his abs very sexy but it's not really turning me on. Unlike the way I feel everytime Santana removes her cheerio top and see her abs, it's as if I want to touch and lick them. Shit!

"Ehem." Mercedes cleared her throat. All of them are now looking at me. Apparently I was staring at Sam's abs but thinking about Santana. They were all grinning while waiting for me to move.

"I'll go ahead downstairs babe, so you could freshen up." He said sweetly as he kissed my cheek. I just nod at him.

As I expected the trio quickly went inside the room and sits on the bed, still my back rested on the headrest.

"So, details girl." Mercedes asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes at them as I try to move away but Kurt stopped me.

"Nu uh, we promised we'll tell each other's first time." Kurt said seriously.

The other two nods, I sigh. "I can't tell you." I said honestly.

They all look so confused, "What do you mean you can't tell us?" I looked away from them and find the bottle of wine on the carpet floor. When they all followed my gaze, all of them grasp.

"Because there's nothing to tell." My voice cracked. I'm very upset with myself right now for almost losing control. But I don't want to cry in front of my friends because they're just gonna ask a lot of questions, that will soon lead to my feelings for Santana. I don't think I'm ready to tell them how I feel for her. I bit my lip to stop the tears that are threatening to fall.

Tina stands up and we all look at her confused when she locks the door. She didn't sit again but she crosses her arms and then looks at me. "Are you upset because nothing happened or you're super relieved it didn't?

All of their eyes are on me. Oh fuck it! I let myself cry and hug Mercedes for support. I hope they will understand after I tell them about it.

When I calmed down a little, Tina sits beside me. "Tell us, we're your friends Quinn."

I look at them then wipe my tears, "I..I'm not in love with him." I finally said.

Kurt softly chuckle, "Please, tell us we don't know." My brows furrowed with what he said.

"Girl, we know you don't really love him. You've been dating for almost three years and you haven't officially introduced him to Judy." She has a point. When he would go in our house, I always make sure that mom is not home or just tell her that I have a friend coming over.

I let out a deep sigh, "I'm sure you don't know this but I'm in love with someone." I said shyly.

"Again with something we don't know." They all rolled their eyes on me. Okay? What the hell is happening?

"We know you're in love with someone right now that's why you are acting cray cray these past few weeks." Kurt explained. "But what we don't know or should I say what we're not sure is if you're someone and our' someone is the same person."

The girls nod their heads, "First fact, you're always in a bad mood." He said while he counts with his fingers. "Second fact, you're like a jealous monster at school. Third, there are no snarky comments about anyone in glee. Fourth, your eye betrays you more than you know." I'm about to object when he raise his one finger to make me quiet. "And lastly, this almost sex with Sam thing is clearly you not thinking straight."

He's right; I'm a mess these past few days because of Santana. "

"Did I miss anything?" Kurt said smirking.

I nod my head, "You didn't tell who." I simply said.

"Well, we want to hear it from you but if you prefer for us to say it the name of S-" Tina was interrupted with loud knock on the door.

She quickly went to open the door. "Santana." She said happily.

My face turn red after seeing her only wearing a short shorts and fit t-shirt which I'm guessing belongs to Puck's sister.

Her brows furrowed with the weird welcome from Tina, while Kurt and Mercedes secretly grins.

"Damn, Puck was right to be pissed with Trouty." She said sarcastically while looking around the room.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked her nervously, because seeing her here makes my heart beats a million times per second. Well I actually know why he's mad, I just want to have a reason to look at her.

She smirks, "Puck punched your boy toy downstairs for using this room." All of us are shock on what she just said.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

**THIRTY MINUTES AGO**

"Shit Puck, you said you're making pancake?" Puck looked at me confused. "It's still early for soap!" I said as push away my plate with a disgusted look on my face.

Puck rolled his eyes while Mike, Artie, and Finn laughs. Rachel and sugar went home early this morning saying they have voice rehearsal before lunch.

"What's that smell?" Sam walks in the room smiling. I gritted my teeth annoyed at his guppy smile. Puck looks at my direction making sure I won't attack Sam.

"It's another attempt of Puck wooing Santana." Mike commented then laughs.

"Which is again, failing." I said teasing him.

Finn laughs as well, "Yeah, because some kids ruined his move last night when they occupied his room."

"Gee, I wonder who that is." Artie commented then looks at Sam. "Not cool." He mouthed at him.

Sam laughs and went beside Puck, "Sorry man, she chose the room. Besides, it set up her mood last night; I'm just scared she will change her mind if we transfer to another room. I'll just pay you for those." Then he taps his hand on his shoulder.

I grip the bar stool tight until my knuckles turned white to avoid myself from punching him on the face. "Well that would be his first and last attempt." I said sarcastically.

Puck just shook his head and pretends to be pissed off on what I said then turns to Sam.

"Hey, man ease up." Finn said when he saw Puck's fuming with anger.

Sam backed off from him, "Bro, we'll think of something else." He said apologetically.

"I'd be happy to brainstorm on 'how puck can get in my pants'." I said sarcastically. "Fuck you." I said starting to be irritated.

"Done that, no thanks." Sam commented trying to piss me off. "I'd rather have sex with Quinn again."

That's it, this froggy lips is dead. I'm about to stand and kick his ass when Puck walk towards him and punch him.

I was shock but didn't scream, Finn blocks puck while Mike helps Sam to stand up. Artie just rolled in between them.

"You knew I worked hard for that but you didn't even think twice. And now you're saying shits to my girl here? Fuck you!" It was not actually a lie; Puck planned the whole thing for days that's why he was so upset last night. He wanted me to have a romantic place where I can tell Quinn how I feel.

"Sorry man." Sam said while wiping the blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Go Sam before I forget I even know you!" he shouts back as he forcefully removes Finn hands on him and storms out of the kitchen.

I followed him outside and saw him sitting on his front step; I sit beside him then lean my head on his shoulders. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Come on, if I didn't do that within three seconds you would've been the one punching him." He said then we both laugh. "Besides he was out of line, no one treats my lezbro like that."

"Thanks for always looking out for me." I said as I kiss him on his cheek.

He smirks, "Anything for you warrior princess." I nod at him smiling then went inside to go tell the girls about what happened at the kitchen.

"How is he?" Kurt asked which made my brow rise.

I look at Quinn who is just staring back at me blankly, "Aren't you supposed to be the one asking that Barbie? Or you too banged up that you can't think straight?" I can't help but show her how mad I am with her.

She just rolled her eyes on me and stands up, she quickly hold her head which means that she was dizzy. In an instant I'm standing at her side supporting her to stand.

We were focused on staring at each other that we didn't notice the three pair of eyes looking at us with huge grin on their faces. My right hand is holding hers while my other hand is on her elbow. It's the first time I held her hands and it feels so soft. I gently rub my left thumb on her skin and it makes me want to feel her whole body.

Tina cleared her throat which made us to step away from each other with our faces both bright red. We heard giggles but I ignored them and went straight on one of Puck's drawers. I pull out one top tank and a sweat pants, it's a good thing I have extra clothes here so that I don't have to go home every time Puck and I have our early jog and play video game after.

"Tell me that's not your drawer." Mercedes asked very shock.

I remove the shirt I borrowed from Puck's younger sister and put my own tank top. "It's mine; he gave me my own drawer for my clothes." I said as if it was nothing.

I heard grasp then I decide to continue changing, when I start to remove my short, Kurt squeal. "Santana! Do you mind changing in the bathroom?" he said irritated.

I ignored him and look at them while removing it slowly just to annoy him. Kurt has this disgusted look on his face, Mercedes and Tina was laughing at him but Quinn's reaction is different. I know that look. I could see lust by the way her eye runs through every inch of my bare skin. It's like she wants to jump me and make love to me then and there.

When I'm done changing I winked at her that made her blush more. I opened the second drawer to get a sweat pants and shirt for puck. I'll ask him to jog so we could talk and we can't do that with his boxers only.

Kurt chuckled when he saw what I did, "Playing the domestic wife early huh." I rolled my eyes at him and ignore his comment.

"Gotta gay..go. I..I mean gotta go. It's time for our jog." I stormed out of the room before they start to realize what I just said.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

My breathing starts to get to normal once Santana is out of the room. Her changing in front of us made me grasp for air. I silently thank my friends being there because if not, I would have jumps her right before she could take off the shirt.

"Did you all hear what she said?" Kurt asked Tina and Mercedes. The three of them are giggling and whispering secretly, which I don't have any idea what they were talking about. I was so focused on looking at her body a while ago that I tuned out everything except for my heart's loud beating.

I reach out for my phone and decide to check Sam if he's still downstairs.

After four rings he picked up, "Quinn? I was just about to call you."

"Good, are you okay? Santana told us what happened. Come up here." I said plainly. I was a bit mad to him for telling we had sex.

"Finn drove me home already, sorry if I didn't wait for you. Mike told me he'll just tell you I went home already." I could hear sadness in his voice. "They said I better go before Puck decides to give me another one."

"How's your face?" I asked. My friends are just looking at me.

"Just a busted lip but I'll live." I should feel something with that right? He got a busted lip and I should feel worried for him but instead it felt like he deserved it.

I sigh, "I'll just see you at school then." It's not a question. I am sure if I didn't say that, he will go to my house later to explain. And I don't want to see him yet today.

I heard him let out a deep sigh, "I love you babe. Please don't be upset."

Why does it feel so wrong to say back those words to him? "Yeah. Bye."

When I look at my friends they are all staring back at me with sad eyes. Kurt shook his head while Tina sighs. "You do know that the proper response to I love you is I love you too, right?" Mercedes said seriously.

My brow furrows, "How did yo-" I asked them but was cut off by Kurt as he snatch my phone in my hand.

"We have a perfect hearing unlike you, why is your phone volume so high?" he asked me while checking on my phone settings.

"So now, back with the name of the one you're so in love with." Tina asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

She rolled her eyes, "The fact that you're in love with Santana?"

My eyes went wide when she mentioned her name; panic is all over my face. How could they find out about my feelings for her, when I'm not even sure about it myself before?

"It's okay girl. You don't have to go on gay panic." Kurt giggled.

"I..I'm not g,,gay!" I blurted but stuttered.

The three of them gave me a stop-denying-you're-busted look. "Quinn, you don't have to deny it." Kurt said as he reaches for my hand.

"F..fine." I let out a deep sigh. "I'm..in love with her." They all look at me with smile on their faces.

Mercedes and Kurt get ten dollars from their pocket and hand it to Tina. My eyebrow rises when I realized what happened. "What the hell? Did you made a bet on me?" I exclaimed, not believing what my friends did.

"Sorry girl, Tina won 'cause you admit you love Santana." She said smiling. "Kurt and I bet that you only like her."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"So what's your plan?" Tina asked while putting the money on her pocket.

"I don't know. She looks like she's happy with Puck. I don't want to get in the way of their relationship." I said, my heart aches just remembering her with him, happy.

"Please, Puck is a pig. He's only doing those romantic gestures to get her in bed. Once he got what he wanted, he's back on being that dirty man whore." Kurt dramatically said.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

"I want to tell her how I feel." Puck and I stopped for a moment in the park to rest. We decided to just have just one lap then return to his house because Kurt said they'll be staying until lunch.

Puck sighs, "I don't know chica, maybe it's not a good idea." He said while drinking his water then hand me the bottle. "After what they did last night, I don't know, I just don't want you to be upset more."

"I'm a big girl Puck, I can take care of myself." I tap his shoulder and wink at him. "I'll be fine. I really need to tell her or else I'll go crazy."

"What about last night? Is that okay with you?" Her having sex with Sam hurts me but I love her and I can accept that. "I did have sex with him too remember?"

"Point taken." He said nodding his head. "Race you to my house, losers will pay for pizza tonight." He said but already starts to run ahead of me.

"Hey! That's unfair!" I shout at him while I try to catch him.

I was laughing so hard when we reached his house because Puck trip on his front porch causing him to slow down and loose the race. We didn't know that they are already in the kitchen, cooking lunch.

Our laughter subsides when we felt the awkwardness in the room. Quinn is silently sitting on the stool across the kitchen counter looking at us while Tina, beside her, looks worried at the blonde. Kurt and Mercedes who were busy cooking waved at us.

"How's the jog?" Tina asked me as I sit on the stool across them.

"Okay." I said plainly avoiding Quinn's gaze. "Hand me one Puck." Noah is getting a bottle of cold water from the fridge.

"Here babe." He said flirting while handing me the bottle, I just glare at him telling him to stop.

Quinn immediately stands up and went outside the kitchen, clearly pissed off with something. All four of them just grinned and continue with what they we're doing.

"What's the matter with her? Froggy didn't give her a good time last night?" I asked Tina joking.

She just rolled her eyes while handing the sliced carrots to Kurt. "You should talk to her, you know?" They are all looking at me like they are waiting for what I am going to say.

"Why would I want to do that hummel?"

Puck leaned in towards me to whisper something. "Go get your girl." Then he pushes me lightly off my stool.

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Geez." I said complaining while heading out of the kitchen.

I was about to upstairs when I heard noises from the back yard. Someone is using Puck's hammock. When I peak on the back door, I saw Quinn sitting on it. She looks like she's thinking hard about something. I breathe in and out before completely opening the door which made her look at me.

There is sadness in her eyes even if she smiled at me when I approach her. "Scoot over." I know it is a bad idea to sit with someone in a hammock but I have no choice, I don't want to sit on the grass or stand the whole time.

She did move and waited for me to sit. At first there is awkwardness because of too much contact with our body. I could feel so turned on right now because of her skin touching mine.

"W..we need to talk San." Her voice cracked, she didn't look at me. I could see how she nervously fidgets her hands.

"Okay, speak." I said earnestly looking at her.

She looks at me and bit her lip. After letting out a deep sigh, she spoke again. "I like you." she softly said with her head bowed down.

I almost fell on the ground in shock because of what I've heard. Fuck! I didn't see that one coming. I didn't even know she likes me too. Shit, say something Santana! For the first time ever, Santana Lopez is speechless. I think I just swallowed my tongue.

* * *

**I need inspiration for this story..LOL**

**I don't have any idea ****yet on **what to write in chapter 6..haha Oopps..just kidding..:D 

**Review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the super late update, I've been busy with stuffs for the past weeks. Thanks for those who continue to read, follow, faves this story. :) I'll try my best to update more often like before. ^_^**

**So here's another chapter, hope you'll like it though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the errors in these story. LOL**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

_"I like you."_ Finally I had the courage to say it. I can't even look at her face right now, not that I am ashamed of what I've just said, maybe I am just scared to see her reaction to it.

_"Oh._" She replied. I didn't expect that kind of response, so I look at her which I then immediately regret because I could see the shock written all over her face. Her mouth is still wide open while her brows furrowed. 'Shit! I knew something like this would happen, nice work Quinn.' I scold myself for dropping a bomb like this to her. I'm not even sure if she's straight or not, or if this is real for me or just an experiment. _"Like..as in a friend-like?"_ She said very unsure while gauging my reaction.

I didn't know what to say so I nod, but why does it feel like something inside of me died. It's my first time to be rejected like this (if I am being rejected) and I had no idea that it hurts like hell. I want to take it all back, to save whatever pride I still have right now. Who would have thought that Quinn Fabray will be rejected like this? All of the guys I rejected before will have a field day when they find out about this.

I need to think of something to neutralize the situation. 'Say something Fabray, anything!' I scold myself._ "Umm, don't get me wrong, I do like you but not the like-like type of feeling."_ Is that disappointment in her eyes? Nah, it can't be, she doesn't like me that way._ "Yes..I..I want you to be..umm.. my friend."_ I managed to say, faking a smile on my lips to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

She let out a deep sigh and then avoided my gaze; suddenly the pool in front of us became interesting in her eyes. I could see that she's thinking hard of something, but I can't figure it out with her expression right now. Her face is hard but I could also see sadness in those lovely eyes._ "Look, its fine if you don't want to be-"_ I need to neutralize the situation or we won't be able to face each other again but I never had the chance to finish it because she cut me off immediately.

_"I didn't say I don't want to be your friend, I..I just didn't expect it. I was a bitch to you at school you know."_ She said the last part softly, as if she's apologizing for it. She threw me a quick glance and then brings back her gaze at the pool.

I let out a sigh,_ "I know, it's just how I feel right now. I want to know you better, spend more time with you and hang out with you.. as friends."_ I sincerely said, trying hard not to choke on my own words. It's so hard to pretend that you just want to be friends with someone you really like. Yeah I am definitely not straight.

She didn't reply for a moment, she just kept quiet beside me in this havoc with no expression at all, which is very weird for me. It's not like I am asking her to date me or what, I could not imagine what would be her reaction if I tell her how I really feel. Maybe she would run away from me and never speak to me again.

Even though I admit to myself that I have feelings for her, still everything is new to me. It is not easy to wake up one morning realizing that you like someone especially with the same sex as you are. Before Santana came into the picture, I was so sure of myself, I like boys all the way! But right now I really don't know what to think. All I know is I like her a lot and seeing her smile brings butterflies in my stomach.

_"I want to be your friend as well." She softly said after letting out a deep sigh. The smile on her face right now is different; it didn't even reach her eyes. "Friends?"_ she offered me her hand to shake.

I just stare at it for a moment, convincing myself that this is much better than having nothing at all. There is nothing else that I wanted right now than to hold her hand but not like this. I want to hold it and feel it. And if I reach for that hand right now, we'll go straight on the friend's zone with no idea how long I will or could stay there. I bit my lower lip and then hesitantly reach for her hand.

A thousand bolts immediately run through my arm when our hands touched. It made me withdraw my hand fast and keep it to my side. I could tell that she felt it too because she did the same, she swallowed hard and then look straight into my eyes. 'Please show me a sign that she feels the same, please.' I silently prayed in my head, I waited but nothing.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

'Fuck!' I cursed silently, was that what they call volts? Is that how you feel when you're suddenly struck by lightning? How is it possible to have such reaction just by touching another human being?

She had no idea how disappointed I am right now. My heart leaped from my chest when I heard her said that she likes me but then suddenly tear it to pieces when she said she like me as a friend. I was seconds away from grabbing her face to kiss her passionately. Good thing I was a bit taken a back which saved me from a huge humiliation from coming out to Quinn and creeping her out after.

_"So now we're friends, what should we do with your Ken and Puck?"_ I know it's not a good topic and I really care less about the two boys killing each other at school but the silence between us is deafening. I gave her a glance when I heard her sigh deeply. Seriously, this girl is the most difficult person to read that I've ever met in my entire life. Her face is showing a lot of emotions but her eyes are telling something else. She saying things but her actions tells otherwise. How can she be more complicated than that?

She stands up and stretched her extremities, she seems like she became instantly tired just by hearing Sam and Puck's names. _"They're big boys; they can figure it out by themselves."_ Then she faces me with that sweet smile which I haven't seen before. _"I'm starving. Let's go inside."_ And with that she walks into the backdoor's direction.

I didn't follow her; instead I lay my back down lazily on the havoc while resting my arms on the back of my head. So I chickened out in telling Quinn how I feel, real smooth Lopez. Instead of confessing it, I let myself be trapped in the friend-zone with her. Maybe it's a good thing right? I feel like there are a lot of things I should learn first about her. The truth is I hardly know her. All these feelings I have for her are just based on my attraction towards her. Still right now I am not sure how it is possible to feel like you've known someone all your life even if you just met them. And that's how I feel towards Quinn.

Monday finally came. After 'our talk' at Puck's backyard last weekend, we never had a chance to follow up on that. After breakfast the four of them decided to go home while I stay behind to play PS3 with Puck at the same time to have our 'lezbro-talk', as he calls it. I told him everything she said. Puck was so convinced that Quinn was not completely honest with me. I felt the same way but I'm too scared to even ask her.

And now it is the first day that Quinn and I are supposedly 'friends'. I could say that things are a bit awkward between us; we spent the whole day stealing glances at each other. Like how sometimes I could catch her looking at me when I pass by her at the corridor but then when I gave her a smile she would just shyly look away. Don't get me started with how she's killing Puck with her icy glare during lunch when his hands are all over me. And to really seal the deal of this day being the most awkward day of my life, we only said one word to each other, 'Hi.'. Clearly something is not right between us. Honestly, I have no idea what's happening to both of us, this is not how friends should act right?

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

Today was supposed to be the day that Santana and I will hang out as friends but it seems that there is some tension between us. Call it sexual tension or frustration I don't care, all I know is that today she's all I could think about. I'm fully aware that it is my fault why we're in this situation right now, but what's done is done. All I could do right now is to stabilize the situation between us and then think how to break up with Sam.

Speaking of Sam, I think it was good that he's not in good terms with Puck right now because it gives me a reason to avoid Santana. I swear if it wasn't for the bell that rang during lunch time, I'm seconds away from breaking his hands. How could Santana let his hands fell her like that?

I forcefully shut my locker after remembering how sweet they are to each other. Sue hates it when we do that but I don't really care right now, besides there's no one left here. I stayed behind for a while to make sure that I'll have the locker room all by myself. It's enough that I gave them a hard time during practice today, I'm not in a mood to slap someone noisy just because I have a mood right now.

_"Hey."_ My skin jumped out of my body when I heard someone spoke. I quickly turn around to face her, she laughs on how shock I am by her unannounced presence. "Relax, it's just me." She said while she runs her hands up and down on my arm.

Is that supposed to calm me down because it's sure not working for me. Why is my heart beating extremely fast right now? I ask myself trying to distract my mind from thinking how close she is to me. I could practically smell her breath which adds to my nerves. Once I gain back the strength, I backed away from her and then turn around to hide my blush while I pretend to fix my things inside my gym bag.

_"W-what are you still doing here? I thought everyone went home already?"_ I managed to say. I hope she didn't notice how my voice shook a little. I silently sigh to ease the hotness I feel on my face. When I look up again, I see her leaning on one of the lockers with that confused look on her face.

_"I want to talk to you about something."_ Her voice is serious this time.

I stop what I was doing and stand straight. I tried my best to calm myself before facing her. _"About what?"_

Santana removed herself from leaning on the locker and step a bit closer to me leaving only an arm length between us. _"If we're going to be friends, we can't be like this. Why are you making things so awkward today?"_

My defensive mode went into full attack, _"Excuse me?! I am not; I was just busy today, had a lot on my plate right now."_ She just gazes at me and check the sincerity of my statement.

_"You're lying."_ She stated with that annoying smirk on her face. _"You're avoiding me and I want to know why."_ There's this determined tone in her voice which makes me even more nervous.

When I step back, she moves closer. I don't want to look so desperate to get away from her, she might figure everything out. "C-can we t-talk about this tomorrow?" It came out as plead than a normal question which made her eyebrow rises.

We both got lost on each other's stares when suddenly my phone rang. I totally forgot about Sam, he promised to take me home today. I can't do this right now with her; I'm already feeling guilty cheating on him emotionally. And if we stay this close to each other, I won't be able to control myself anymore and kiss Santana.

I made an attempt to turn but she quickly grabs my hand. _"I have one question and I promise after this one I'll make sure to do the right thing by you."_ She didn't let go of my hand, it's not tight but it seems like she's so scared to let me go. I could feel her hand shaking._ "Do you really mean it? That you want us to be friends?"_ Her voice is shaking as well but her eyes are so sad.

I didn't expect her to ask me that. I was not prepared to answer that right now because I know that this will be the second time I will put the friend's zone between us. Although I wanted to end things with Sam soon, I can't be with Santana while I am still with him. It's not right; I won't cheat on him just like what my dad did to my mom. When I was a kid I promised myself that I will never, ever, be like him or be a martyr like my mom.

_"San, I.. I really have to go. Sam is waiting for me."_ My voice is now shaking as well.

_"Dammit, Quinn. Just answer me, is it a yes or a no!?"_

Yes or no? Why is it so hard to decide whether to say yes or to say no? I'm scared that either way I'll still get hurt. If I say yes, this day will hunt me forever but if I say no, then this will be even more complicated. There will be a lot of questions that needs to be answered which at this moment; I don't have any idea how.

_"Yes!"_ I firmly said, when she let go of my hand I quickly grab my things. _"I'll see you tomorrow."_ I manage to say before going out of the locker room. She's emotionless right now which made me more confuse than before.

Clearly there is something going on with Santana. Is it possible that she feels the same way? Is she gay, straight or bi? If she's with Puck then she might be bi-sexual. That's what they call gay girls that can also have boyfriends right?

I didn't notice that I already reached the parking lot. Sam's peck on my cheeks brought me back to my senses. Suddenly feeling his hand in my body gives me creeps, not that I liked it before but now it just feel different, more irritating. I step inside his car without giving him a glace.

_"What's up with you, babe?"_ I close my eyes to calm myself. _ "Are you sick or something?"_ he worriedly asks, but I'm starting to get annoyed.

When I open my eyes I saw Puck and Santana coming out of the back door of the building and then walking straight through the parking lot into Puck's truck. It is just a few parking spots from us so I could clearly see them. Good thing that Sam's car is tinted so they didn't see how my face turned red because of anger. I could feel my hands tightening the grip on the car's leather seat.

_"Hey seriously, are you okay?"_ Sam touches my thigh that just added to the irritation I feel right now. I quickly remove his hand.

_"Will you shut up and drive, please?"_ I said firmly without taking my eyes off at the couple in front of us. I could see that Sam was a bit taken a back with what I've said but I didn't mind him right now.

I am jealous how they look so comfortable with each other. How easy it is for Santana to act herself whenever she's with Puck. How he could easily make her laugh even if it means that he will be pushed or punched by her. I feel mad because I want to be the one to share that with her and not him. Just seeing them together really keeps my blood exceed its boiling point.

* * *

**Till next time..:) Review? ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter, it's me making it up for updating too long..hehe Thanks for the new reviews and follows. Thanks! thanks! thanks! so much for being my inspiration to write more. ^_^**

**As always I don't own anything except for the errors. hehe**

**Read, Enjoy and Review..! :)**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

Puck was quiet while we're on our way home. He would look at me casually while he drives but I pretend that I didn't noticed. I would just look straight on the road or lazily rest my chin on the window while closing my eyes and feeling the cold air touch my face.

This is the great thing about Puck, he knows when to talk and when to just shut up. I need this; I need to think about Quinn. I need to figure out the best way to deal with her at school. She wants to be friends but clearly she feels something else. Puck told me that Quinn's a straight bitch but the way those hazel eyes looks at me tells me otherwise.

I let out a deep sigh and realized that we already reach my house. I'm about to get out of the car when he finally speak. _"Don't worry San, she'll come to her senses soon."_ He said sweetly. "_Just give her time."_

I appreciatively looked at him. I'm really lucky to have a best friend like Puck. _"Hope so. But if she wants to be friends then I'll settle for what she can only give."_ I said sadly, thinking about Quinn these past few days always makes my heart break.

I didn't give him another glance and just walk straight into my house. After I close the door I heard his engine starts telling me he's now going and just wave at him through the window.

"_Mami, I'm home."_ I called out; Mami is usually not home when I arrive from school but today I came in late so I was hoping she's home first. I heard a reply from the kitchen, looks like she's preparing dinner. I could smell the black bean and shrimp quesadillas that she's cooking which is now my now favorite.

When I went inside the kitchen, she greeted me with a smile, _"Oh hi Mija. How's school?"_

I kind of miss abuela right now, she would always ask me the same question and would actually wait for me to answer before she would allow me to go up in my room. I think I'm going soft or maybe I'm just emotionally exhausted with all that's happening with Quinn because I am starting to feel grateful to any attention that I receive. I sit down on one of the stool and grab a banana on the counter. _"Good." _I answered lazily.

When she stopped what she's doing to face me, I looked at her nervously. Call it mother's intuition or something. Oh no, am I too obvious that something is wrong? She turned off the stove and then wipes her hands on her apron while she walks around the counter until she reaches my side_. "Tell me mija, what's making you so blue?"_ she said softly while she sits in front of me.

I don't think this is a good idea. Is it the right time to come out to my mom? Would she understand me or ship me off this place just like what my dad did to me? Instead of answering her I opted to just eat and avoid her gaze. I heard her sigh which made me feel guilty because I could see she is hurt.

"_Okay I won't pressure you to open up to me, but just remember that you can tell me everything okay? I love you mija."_ She said smiling but I could tell that she's trying so hard not to cry. She may never have been a mother to me before but I could see how she's trying to be one now. So I decided to give her some slack, it's not really her fault that my abuela wanted me for herself before.

I smiled back at her genuinely and then place my hand over hers. _"I'll keep that in mind mami." _She smiled back and this time there is a relief on her face.

She happily stands up to continue her cooking. I decided to stay in my room to avoid conversation like this from happening tonight. At dinner, Mami and I talked about other things. She told me stories about her and papi. I'm happy to hear about their love story and then being sad at the same time because I could tell that she already moved on. I am thankful that she never attempted to ask me again about school. So this is how it feels like to have a mom.

Maybe some teenager would be annoyed that their mom talks so much over dinner but not me. I won't admit it to other people but I love to listen, especially when the person talking is someone very close to me. I only had abuela before and believe me she loves to talk a lot. So that's why it felt really sad back home when she passed away, eating all alone on that huge house makes me feel so empty inside. And now I have mami and I am grateful to have her. Maybe it's not yet late to catch up on the years we missed.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

_"Where do you think you're going?"_ I asked Sam, displeased visible in my tone after seeing that he intentionally missed the turn going to my house.

He sighs, _"Relax, I just want to show you something."_ He said sadly, I gave him a sharp stare but soon opted to just look away after seeing that kicked puppy face he's wearing.

When he finally stops the car and excitedly went out to open the door for me, I looked around curiously. _"What are we doing at your house?"_ I asked again, hoping this time he would give me a clear explanation why he just decided to kidnap me. But instead she just smiled and led me inside.

The house is empty; I now remember he told me this morning that his parents are on a business trip for the entire week. I didn't pay much attention though because I'm busy throwing death glare at Puck. Sam ushered until we reached the backdoor of his house leading to the pool and mini garden beside it. I stopped suddenly on my tracts once I have a view of what's in there.

The pool was full of red rose's petals while there was a picnic set up on the grass. I looked at him questioningly and then I remember that it is our anniversary today. I was so busy thinking about Santana that I totally forgot.

_"Surprise."_ he said shyly as we walk towards the picnic blanket laid on the grass._ "I know how you hate surprise date but I hoped this could be an exemption."_

I feel like a dick right now. Here I am thinking how I should break up with him when all of this time he was preparing all of this to surprise me on our anniversary. I can even say a word; I am completely surprised and caught off guard by this.

"_Sam.._" That's all I could manage to say. I look at him apologetically.

He gave me smile saying that he understands and forgive me for forgetting this special day. _"I'm a little upset that you forgot but I was kinda expecting it already."_

_"I'm sorry._" I said, not sure if it's about forgetting this day or for thinking about breaking up with him to be with Santana.

He shrugs then helps me to sit on the blanket. It's feels good to temporarily forget about Santana. Sam may be annoying sometimes but he's definitely a sweet guy. Maybe I am just annoyed because I don't like too much attention that he's giving me. Some girls would kill just to receive that kind of attention from their boyfriends but I don't. Before I met Santana, I hate it when he spends too much attention to someone but now, it's different. I could care less where he spends his day or who he spends it with.

Is this how Russell felt with my mom? Does he lose interest with her after meeting that whore he run off with? I said I don't want to turn into like him but with what I am doing with Sam right now, I think I'm much worst. At least he was honest with mom about it, not like me, loving someone else behind Sam's back.

I'm currently lying on my bed staring on the ceiling thinking about things when I heard my computer notification's sound. I lazily sit up then reach for my laptop which is on top of my night stand. I opened the chat box and see it's from Kurt.

**HummyGirl: **Tina told me u 4got it's your aniv today. LOL

**QueenQ: **Not in the mood. Talk 2 u later.

I know he won't stop till I tell him how the date went but there's no harm in trying.

**HummyGirl: **Details! Pls? :D

**QueenQ: **Picnic on his backyard. Lot of talking then he brought me home.

**HummyGirl: **That's it? No kiss or make out after? LOL

**QueenQ: **Nope. Peck on the cheeks but that's it. Told him I'm not feeling well.

**HummyGirl: **Cruel girl! LOL

I rolled my eyes and then type a reply.

**QueenQ: **I know. But wait till u hear what I was thinking the while we're on our way to his house.

**HummyGirl: **Waiting…spill!

**QueenQ: **I was thinking how to break up with him. :(

**HummyGirl: **Ouch! Well knowing he brought u home, I'm guessing u didn't do it.

**QueenQ: **Nope. I didn't have the heart. T.T

**HummyGirl: **(sighs) So what's ur plan? How about Santana?

**QueenQ: **IDK. For both questions.

**HummyGirl: **You'll figure it out, just don't stress yourself too much. Ok? :)

**QueenQ: **Ok. Tnx. :)

I do hope I can figure out soon what to do before things gets out of hand and be more complicated than it already is.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I didn't expect to talk to Quinn today after what happened yesterday. The truth is I intend to avoid her at all cost but fate is really cruel to me this day. Everywhere I look I could see her and Sam together very sweet to each other. It's either they will walk along the corridors hand in hand or they would sit very closely with each other as if they're trying to exchange faces. It annoys me but most of all, I'm jealous. That is why I decided to ditch cheer practice and just went straight home.

I was lying on my bed busy doing homework when mami knocked on my door. _"Mija, I'll be home late, I already cooked dinner just reheat if later okay?"_ I just nod at her then waits for her to close the door. I put my headphones then lay my back on the bed. This History assignment is killing me. Who cares who kills who at renaissance period? This is crap.

I heard the front door closes which means mami left already but then I could hear footsteps outside my room. Maybe she forgot something so I decided to just close my eyes and turn up the volume of my ipod.

I'm soon drifting to sleep when I suddenly feel soft lips against mine. My eyes shoot wide open and ready to kick whoever kissed me when I see a very familiar face.

_"Hi there sleeping beauty."_ Hearing her sweet voice made my heart scream with joy. _"Miss me?"_ And those smile, it's just perfect.

I quickly jump off the bed and then hug her tight. _"Britt britt! You have no idea!"_ I could really feel like crying now, I didn't expect to see her now, although she did mentioned before that she would visit me before during holidays but it's months before the next one.

When we finally let go of each other, we both excitedly sit on my bed with huge grins on our faces.

_"I can't believe Mr. B let you visit me here."_ I asked her in disbelief that she's here with me.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I told him I'll run away if he won't let me spend a week here with you." and then she wink at me. She's still the same pretty spoiled brat I know. Besides her family owns my previous school so there's not much of a problem if she misses school.

_"Well, who am I to complain with that."_ I nudge her lightly. She looks around my room and then looks back at me._ "What?"_ I asked her smiling.

_"Nothing, it just seems like we're back at your room in NY. Everything looks the same, except maybe the size of it."_ She said laughing while walking around and inspecting my stuffs. _"McKinley High?"_ she asked when she saw my jacket with the name of the school on it.

I just shrug my shoulders and just watch her as she continue to scan the room. And then suddenly something on my desk catches her interest. I move to my side a little to peak on what she's looking at when my eyes grew wide seeing her seriously looking at my laptop. My adrenaline rushes up and in split second I am already on her side closing my laptop.

_"Hey!"_ she exclaims.

_"It's nothing."_ I tried to hide the laptop behind me while she tries to reach for it. "Britt, seriously, stop." I may miss her but she's starting to make me feel annoyed. I'm sure she won't let me hear the end of it if she finds out about me facebook stalking Quinn.

_"She doesn't look like nothing."_ She said with that smirk on her face._ "Quinn, huh. So she's the one keeping you busy here."_ She said teasing me. I just rolled my eyes at her while putting my laptop inside my drawer.

_"She's straight._" I said casually while lazily sitting on my bed.

I heard Britt scoff,_ "It never stopped you before. So what's the real deal?"_ she sits next to me.

_"She has a boyfriend and she just wants to be friends."_ Telling Britt about her is a lot harder than telling Puck. On his case, he already knew Quinn but with Britt, I have to tell her why Quinn is special. I would have to tell her all the things I like about her and be reminded of it which makes it even painful.

So I told Britt everything that had happened since the first day I arrived here. How I was love struck at Quinn and how I suddenly got a 'lezbro' up until what happened yesterday in the lockers.

_"I want to meet her."_ She said seriously. I just laugh at her. There is no way I'm bringing her at school; she's too pretty to be on that place. I'm sure all of the guys would surround us even before we get to enter the building.

_"Not happening."_ I said as I stand up.

She then gave me a begging face which always works on me. I could just say no after seeing that face. _"Urg, Britt."_ I said annoyed._ "Fine! But just in glee class okay? I'll text you when to come at school."_

She immediately jumps in excitement and then hugs me. _"Yey!"_

I sigh. Please don't make me regret this, oh please. I silently prayed while she starts to tell me stories whats been happening in New York since I left. Brittany is my ex girlfriend and best friend but sometimes she could be clingy and possessive when it comes to me. That reminds me to warm Puck to stay away for a while; it's for his own good. Brittany may be sweet but she scares the hell out of me when she's mad.

* * *

**Oh oh.. Britt's here.. haha Let's see whats her part in this mess.. LOL**

**That's it for now. Two chapters uploaded today. Yey! Still not sure when will be the next one..hehe Just stay tuned okay? Thanks! :) Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again with a new chapter for this one..:)**

**Sorry for the long update, I was just busy with work so it means less time to write for these past few days.**

**As always, I don't own anything about glee. Errors are all mine. :D**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

Once I enter the choir room, my eyes quickly scan the entire space for a certain Latina. I haven't seen her the entire day and I am beginning to feel uneasy not knowing where she is or if she's just okay. I wanted to ask Puck but then I decided to just wait until glee club, for sure Mr. Shue will know if anyone is absent today because Sectionals is next month and he requires us to practice every chance that we could get.

"_Guys, I expect everyone to be present later at the dance boot camp."_ Mr. Shue said to all of us.

"_But Mr. Shue.."_ Kurt starts to complain but was cut off by our teacher.

"_No buts. Mike will not be here until next week so we need to work extra for our dance routines_." He firmly said. Kurt just pouts then crosses his arms in front of him.

And then there's Berry's voice filling up the room, saying something about team work or whatever which I don't really care because I am more concerned about the empty chair few seats from mine. I can't believe no one even noticed that Santana is not around.

"_Rachel is right; we're not just a team but also a family."_ He lectures at us_. "So everyone will work as a team in completing the routine."_

I questioningly look at Puck's direction who only gave me a shrug as an answer. I don't know why I'm starting to feel annoyed, maybe it's just because of the noise from different voices trying to voice out their opinions about sectionals or maybe because I really do miss Santana.

"_I can help."_ Someone said enthusiastically. All of us looked at the door to see the owner of that cheerful voice. She gracefully walks inside the choir room approaching Mr. Shue. She extends her hand to him with a smile. "_Hi, I am Brittany S. Peirce. I am the best dancer in New York, isn't it right Sanny?"_ My brows furrowed as I see how their pinkies are linked.

Santana shyly smiles at our teacher, _"Yes Mr. Shue, Britt is a great dancer. She'll be a great help especially now asian boy is a no show." _Santana said while looking at the blond girl smiling.

There is something on the way they look at each other that makes my stomach twitch. Santana looks so calm today and it is the first time that I see her smile like she doesn't care. Of course I am not jealous, I am just observant. It's not that I would attack that girl just for flirting with Santana.

"_How about you show us what ya got babe."_ Puck shouted with his pervert tone. I felt like someone punch my gut when Santana shoot him a very sharp look as if telling him that the girl Brittany is off limits for his tactics.

I can't help but to admit that I feel somehow jealous, okay fine! I am jealous when I saw how Brittany runs her fingers on Santana's arm to calm her. With just one assuring smile from the girl, Santana calms down. I bit my lip so that I could stop my eyes from tearing, because what I feel right now is overwhelming. So I just decided to keep quiet and just focus my gaze to something less painful than the view in front of me.

* * *

**SAM's POV**

Quinn is acting weird all day, hell, she's acting weird since this year has started. I don't know what to do anymore, I tried to be romantic, I even forget about other girls and gave her all my attention but still it feels that I am not enough for her.

And now just looking at her I could see that she's thinking something so sad that it shows on her face.

"_How about you show us what ya got babe."_ I heard Puck shouted to the girl Santana's with. She looks really familiar, and that cheerful voice, I think I heard it somewhere but I am not sure where.

When the band started to play a song for her to dance, it suddenly clicked in my head. She's the girl that Santana's with when we had sex before. That dancing totally got my attention before at the bar but then it was Santana who flirted with me. My heart rate doubled in an instant, I want to get out of the room but I know it will just attract more attention. I lower myself on my chair then slightly cover my face with my hand, hoping she will not recognize me too.

Now I am thankful that Quinn is distracted, usually before she would immediately sense that something was wrong with me, but right now she just won't even throw me a glance. Brittany is really a great dancer; she's like a female version of Mike Chang. Everyone, except for one person, looks at her with such awe. Even Santana has this smirk on her face, showing how much she's proud of her.

"_That was awesome, Brittany!"_ Our teacher spoke first, too excitedly. _"You're heaven sent!"_

Brittany sweetly winks at Santana then looks around at everyone. I lower my face and pretend to be busy texting. _"Thanks Mr. Shue, I just really want to help Sanny's new love."_ She said and then moves closer to Santana. All of us got confused when Puck suddenly laughed so loud. It's as if Brittany just said a joke that only the two of them find very funny.

"_I know how much she loves glee."_ Brittany soon added with another wink.

Everyone starts to crowd the two girls and ask questions about them, Santana's just quiet while rolling her eyes at them. I know this will be the best time to go so I was about to ask Quinn when I saw how her knuckles are white from squeezing both ends of her chair so hard. Obviously, she's mad at something. I follow her icy glare and then I couldn't believe what my eyes are seeing for the very first time.

"_No way..could it be?"_ I said in denial while looking at her then on what she's so focused on right now. _"Fuck!"_ I cursed under my breath.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I made a note to myself to kick Puck's ass later after glee. Couldn't he be more obvious in drooling over Brittany? What a fucking pig! I shot him a death glare to warn him when I felt Brittany's hand rubs my arm assuring me that it's just okay. She really knew me too well because she knows that even if Puck is my lesbro, I will still kick his ass for messing with someone important to me.

While they were talking to Brittany, I secretly look at Quinn in the corner of my eyes. She's very quiet today, not that she talks a lot during glee, but sometimes she would voice out some concerns if necessary and right now she didn't even spoke one word.

"_That was awesome, Brittany!"_ said to Britt enthusiastically_. "You're heaven sent!"_

I could tell that Britt loves the attention she's getting, her smile is extra charming right now I just shook my head smiling. _"Thanks Mr. Shue, I just really want to help Sanny's new love."_

My body tensed after hearing her speaks those words. I knew it! This day won't pass without her giving any clues to everyone how I feel towards Quinn. Puck laughed at it but eventually stops when I shot him a death glare. I also saw Tina, Kurt and Mercedes giggled.

"_I know how much she loves glee."_ Brittany soon added and then winks at me.

I step a bit backwards and then lean on the piano when everyone excitedly approaches Brittany as if she's a celebrity. I just rolled my eyes at them and then shook my head while smiling after seeing how happy she is.

Puck approaches me; I gave him a nudge when he got closer for the way he reacted before. _"She looks way hotter in person."_ He said grinning. My brow rises which made him back off a little. _"What? It's true."_

"_I know, but you don't get to say that, if you want to keep your balls."_ I warned him, he raises his hands in defeat but still I could see him checking out Brittany with that annoying grin on his face.

"_Santana."_ I could feel my body tensed once more after realizing who called my name. Even if Puck is blocking the view, I knew pretty well that it was Quinn. Puck gave me a wink before he moves out of the way to reveal a very serious Quinn now in front of me. _"We need to talk."_

I was about to ask her why when Brittany butts in. _"Hi, I'm Brittany, you must be Quinn?"_ I widened my eyes at Brittany and then look at Quinn with panic. Quinn is not dumb, I'm sure she will figure it out that I talk to Britt about her because that is the only reason why she knows her.

Her signature smirk shows on her lips, _"Yes I am. Hi, so your Santana's friend from New York?"_ she said in a not so friendly voice if you'll ask me. It's more like she's confirming it.

"_Well, yeah. Sanny and I grew up together that is why we're very close."_ Britt answered sweetly while squeezing closer to me, possessively.

Quinn's eyebrow raise and I could tell that Britt's hands wrapped around my arm bothers her_. "I could see that."_ She said sarcastically while looking at her hands. "Well, if you'll excuse us, there are some things I need to discuss with San." Then she moves in between me and Britt. _"You don't mind if I barrow your friend for a while, do you?" _she said stressing on the word 'friend'.

"_What if I do mind?"_ Fuck, what the hell is she doing? Everyone in the room becomes silent, they are now looking at the two blondes who obviously are doing stare fight.

"_Umm..Britt?"_ I tried to get her attention but Quinn is clearly getting on her nerves right now. They just stand there shooting stares at each other.

The tension in the room is very evident, that's why I need to do something before it gets out of hand. So I grab Quinn's arm and then drag her gently out of the room. I could tell no one expected for me to do that, even her, because she didn't had the chance to complain, Quinn just let me. Before we could get out of the door, I look at Puck asking him quietly to take care of Britt for a while, which he just nods in return. _"I'll see you in the car, Britt."_ I told Britt and then we are out of the choir room, leaving a lot of confused glee members wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**Author's note: I was so saddened by the news about Cory. When one of my friend posted 'RIP Finn' on tweeter, I wanted to shout at her because I didn't find it funny. But when she told me it was all true, I was really shock. :(**

**RIP Cory, Glee won't be the same without you..T.T**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the new comments, likes and faves..:) Here's another chapter. I don't know if you will like Britt here or not..hehe but she will play a great role in Quintanna's love life. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..:P Forgive my errors. **

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

"_What was that about?"_ she immediately questioned me once we reached an empty room. When she let go of my hand, she crossed hers in front of her chest with a serious look on her face.

I let out a deep sigh before I speak, _"Honestly, I don't know." _I said softly.

"_That's full of shit, Q! Britt's my best friend, why do you have to act as if you're jealous of her."_ I can't look at her while she was saying those words. I am so afraid that my eyes would confirm the things she said. So I look away from her. _"Can you at least look at me?"_ I don't want to but her voice is softer now. It was like she's begging me to look at her.

"_I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have acted like that, I was not feeling like myself today."_ I apologized to her, trying so hard to not show any emotion on my face.

She moves closer to me and then takes my hands into hers. _"Quinn, who are we kidding? For once, let us be honest with each other." _Not only is her voice begging but as well as her eyes. Her voice seems like she suffering from something for a long time.

"_W..what do y..you mean?"_ I stutter, having her this close to me makes me so nervous not to mention she is still holding my hands.

She deeply sighs, _"I want us to start over with that talk we had_." She said in a very serious tone.

"_I'm still not sure what you mean."_ I could tell that she's starting to get irritated. What does she want me to do? I really don't have any idea what she meant by that.

She lets go of my hand, the backs away from me a little while doing some hand gestures in the air. She seems like she's trying so hard to control her temper right now. Occasionally she will mutter a Spanish word which I have no idea but the way she says it tells me that it would be better if I'll not know about it.

"_San."_ I said and then she suddenly stops talking in Spanish. She's now looking at me with those questioning eyes. I breathe in to gain courage for what I am about to say to her. "You're right, I..I am jealous." I could feel my knees starting to lose its strength so I slowly lean on the table behind me. Why do I always feel week every time I look at those eyes?

So I look down, not that I am ashamed of what I just said to her but because I am scared to see her reaction to it. There is no turning back this time and I will tell her how I feel, once and for all. I bit my lower lip because of the anxiousness I feel from her silence. I want to look at her beautiful face but I can't move my head. It feels heavy and feels like any minute now I will lose consciousness if still she won't speak up. I bit my lip even harder this time while squeezing the edges of the table until it hurts. I need to distract myself or else I will cry, and I won't do it here, not where Santana can see.

My tears are seconds away from dropping when I feel her fingers on my chin guiding my face to look up to her. _"I know. Why do you think I brought you here? I don't want you to do something in there that you will regret after."_ She said calmly but sweetly. That smile, the same smile she gave that Brittany girl in the choir room, the reason why I was so jealous in the first place, now she's giving it to me, this time it is sweeter and cute.

"_Y..you k..know?"_ I stutter when I realized what she just had said, not to mention the fact that our face is just few inches away from each other. She is now grinning while nodding a few times.

"_The feeling is mutual silly. I hate it when Sam kisses you or holds you, believe me I feel the same."_ her expression changes from sweet to disgust in no time.

Without even thinking I closed the gap between us, hungrily launching myself to her. It feels like I am kissing someone for the very first time, something I never felt before when Sam kisses me or any guy whom I kissed before him. My heart's beating was so loud that it's all I could hear. I could taste the sweetness of her lips like cherries, the warmth of her breath gives chills to my entire body and the touch of her hand wandering on my back makes me want to lie down on the table behind me, just because I can barely feel my knees. The way she makes me feel right now is very new to me and I love it. The way she moves her tongue inside my mouth makes me lose my mind.

When our lips parted, we we're both gasping for air. I am leaning backwards on the table for support while Santana leans on me with her face buried on my neck, feeling the moisture from her every breath. When we both managed to stable our breathing, she looks at me with such passion in her eyes.

"_Wow."_ That's all she said but for me it was more than enough. The way she looks at me makes me want to cry with so much happiness. It's like we're seeing each other for the very first time but with so much feelings that it overwhelms both of us. I love the way she looks at me right now, her eyes sparkling like a child who's going to unwrap the first Christmas gift she received.

"_Now what?"_ I ask her seriously, hoping to get the answer that I've always wanted to hear from her.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I think I am in heaven right now, well if not; maybe I am in cloud nine. After kissing Quinn, I felt a lot of emotions running through my whole body. She kissed me! Good thing that glee's meeting today was after school hours so I didn't have to worry about someone seeing us but to be honest, I really don't care. Quinn likes me and that's all that matters to me right now.

"_Now what?"_ And then she asks still holding onto my arms.

I look at her confusedly, _"What do you mean?" _Now it's my turn to ask that question.

"_Really? San?"_ she said irritated, then she walks by the windows turning her back away from me.

I walk towards her and grab her elbow so she would face me, _"What do you want to do, with us_?" I asked her, trying to calm the fear I feel inside and silence the 'what if's' my mind keeps on repeating over and over.

She let out a deep sigh, _"I like you so much San. I'll break up with Sam if you want me too but I can't.. I can't come out yet. I..I'm not even sure if I am..you know..or if you are like that. Everything feels new to me." _she said nervously trying to find the correct words to say, I could hear panic in her voice so I decided to not make things worse for her.

"_If you're gay?"_ I said a little disappointed; I thought she already figured things out. She just nods while lowering her head when she saw my reaction. _"I am gay and I've known it since fifth grade."_ I told her but her eyebrow furrowed after hearing it.

"_What about Puck? He's your boy friend, right?"_ I laughed aloud which made her even more confused.

"_Nope, he's just a beard. I haven't come out to my mom yet so I asked him to pretend to be my boy friend until I grow some balls to tell her."_ I said still laughing.

"_Bitch!"_ she playfully push me which made me laugh a lot more. _"Do you know how many times I killed him in my head because he can't keep his hands to himself?!"_ she shouted at me, her face is red all over. And when she turns around to hide the embarrassment I quickly hug her from behind, enveloping her in my arms. At first she struggles a little but eventually gave in and just places her hands on top of my arm.

"_You look hot when you're jealous, Q."_ I said as I rub the tip of my nose on her nape while kissing it. I could feel her breathing start to deepen as she slightly turns her head to me.

"_San.."_ she said softly. I love how she says my name. I could tell that what I am doing right now is completely turning her on. I loosen my embrace a little to let her face turns to me more. I closed my eyes and just wait for our lips to touch again. Her lips are very addicting.

The smell of her warm breath excites me while the anticipation for her lips drives me wild. I open my mouth and slowly lean forward to kiss her again, when we heard someone clears their voice.

"_Ehheem."_ In an instant, we jump away from each other, both of us not knowing what to do or how to properly stand up.

Brittany is leaning on the door with her arms crossed in front of her, looking at us seriously. I could hear Puck's voice caller her name from afar. I should have known, Britt hates waiting in the car. She must have looked for us in every room. I look at Quinn who suddenly became quiet; her eyes are avoiding me or even Britt.

"_Brittany, I don't think San is here..oh..hey."_ Puck said once he reached Britt, but his eyes widened when he saw all of us, especially me and Quinn. _"Whoa, are we..uhmm..interrupting something?" _he asked nervously after I gave him a death glare for not being able to hold on to Britt for just a few minutes.

Britt pushed Puck away to walk pass him, she looks very mad. _"Britt, wait!"_ I called her, I don't know why she's acting like this but I just can't let her go. I was about to go after her when Quinn stopped my arm.

"_Please, don't go."_ She begs but I know what she's doing, she wants me to choose her right now over Britt, and Brittany wants me to do the same. I look at the direction where Britt went worriedly, then to puck who just shrugs and then back to Quinn, who is about to cry again.

My chest feels heavy right now, _"Q, please believe me when I say that I really, really like you but I need to talk to Britt. She's my best friend and if she goes back to New York like that, I will be very upset."_ Now it's my time to beg for her understanding, I don't know if I should feel relieved when she let go of me or to be worried because her expression shows how much she's hurting right now. _"I'm sorry." _It's all I could say before I kiss her forehead one last time.

* * *

**BRITTANY's POV**

My sobs are starting to fill the quiet hallway, when Puck literally drags me out into the parking lot to wait for San, I knew it. I came back for nothing. When Santana left New York, I told myself that I can forget her; that I could pretend that I don't love her anymore like I was doing for the past year after we broke up. But when she starts to tell me about a girl she really likes here, I just can't sit there and do nothing. I have to get my Sanny back!

I look around, trying to figure out how to get out of this place, every hallway looks familiar to me. Suddenly I felt panic; what if Sanny stayed there with her while someone tries to hurt me. She's my only protector and just thinking about it makes me want to cry even harder. So I stop for a minute and then calm myself. I sit on the floor and then hug my knees while burying my face on it. _"Sanny.."_ I managed to say while sobbing.

"_Hey, are you okay?"_ I heard a gentle voice. When I look up, I saw a guy squatting in front of me offering his hankie.

"_Is that clean?"_ I said in between sobs. He smiled at me, and then nods. So I took it, but to be sure, I flipped the other side then wipe my tears with it. _"Thanks."_ I said softly.

"_You're Brittany, right? I saw you danced, very impressive actually."_ He said, I just looked at him confused. I just nod at him. _"Why are you crying here? What happened to you?"_ I could hear the concern in his voice.

"_Someone broke my heart."_ I said simply, not sure if I want to share it with him. _"It hurts right now, that's why I'm crying."_

He nods while rubbing his fingers on his chin, like in the detective stories I watched. _"I see. Well, they said sweets makes heartaches go away. And you're in luck because I needed some too. Would you like to join me?" _he offers his hands to me, I just look at it still not sure if I should trust him.

"_My dad told me never to talk to strangers."_ I told him in a serious tone.

"_I'm sorry, you're right. My name is Samuel_." He said charmingly with a smile that could make any girl's knees get weak. _"I'm in glee club and Quinn's my girl friend, whom your best friend Santana kidnapped."_ He said joking. I want to tell him where they are but I stopped myself. I suddenly thought of something that only this guy can help me.

So this is Quinn's boyfriend which Santana was talking about, she's right when she said that he has a very huge lip. He looks nice and I don't think he would do something stupid just to hurt me. And besides, this is my opportunity to find out everything about Quinn.

"_I like strawberry and you're paying."_ I said while taking his hand to help me up on my feet.

* * *

**Sam, sweet and nice? hmm.. lets see about that..:P**

**Tell me what you think.. your reviews/comments and suggestions always makes me smile.. I love hearing from all of you.:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, this chapter is just short because I want to do one character's POV per chapter, that would be S, Q, B and Sam's POV. I might add Puck's POV with Sam. Next chapters will be full of actions for our characters..:) Hope you still like reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about glee. Errors, as always are mine alone. Haha**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

"I swear Puck if something happened to her, I'll kill you myself." I angrily said to Puck while we are all in my car, driving around Lima, trying to find my missing best friend. Brittany just disappeared and I don't have any idea if she's okay because she's not answering her fucking phone.

"Why me? You were the one who made her run away." Puck said defending himself.

I heard someone released a sigh, "Relax San, I'm sure she just needs some time alone." Quinn said plainly. "I will if I were in her place." She added softly. I wanted to react to it and assure her again that Brittany is just my friend but I figured I've been telling her that for the 'nth time for the past hour.

After I failed on finding Brittany in our school grounds, I saw Puck and Quinn waiting for me at my car. Sam is Quinn's ride home while Puck wants me to help finding Brittany. Apparently, Sam left the school without waiting for her.

How I wish it was just that easy, but it is Britt. She can't even memorize her own damn school, what more a very complicated place like Lima. I'm just worried that some lame assholes might take advantage of her or hurt her. I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to her.

"Britt where are you?" I softly said desperately while looking left and right to the places that we pass. "Please be okay." I am beyond worried right now; I could feel my hands sweating and my throat drying.

"Give me your phone; I'll try to call her." Quinn ordered, I did what she asked without thinking.

It was already too late when I remembered that I haven't changed Britt's caller ID picture in my phone. I could see how Quinn's eyes widened when she saw it. I gave her a glance but she eventually recovered from it then calls Britt. I can't read Quinn's expression while she's waiting for Britt's to pick up, she just looks straight on the road while the phone is on her right ear. But one thing I am certain, I have some explaining to do, again, later.

"San?" Finally! Britt answered; I quickly park the car beside the road then grab the phone from Quinn.

I suddenly felt relieved to hear her voice, "What the hell Britt. I'm worried about you, please tell me where you are and I'll pick you up." I made sure to sound as if it was a command and not a request; I know how Britt can be so stubborn sometimes when she's upset.

I heard her sigh, "I'm just fine Sanny, I'm with a friend. He'll take me to your house after we eat." She said simply then ends the call.

"Wait wha-" I was about to ask her who she's with but the line was already dead. "Dammit!"

"Um, San?" I heard Puck said.

"What?!" I yelled at him while facing the back seat of the car, irritated about what Britt did.

"Relax, we found her." Quinn said in a serious tone that made my eyebrows furrowed. "Look." She said while pointing at something or someone at my back.

When I turn around, I see Britt with Sam in an ice cream parlor talking like they've known each other for a long time. I swear I could kill that froggy lip guy for taking Britt here without my knowledge. In an instant, I went out of my car then cross the road to reach them.

I could tell that they were both shocked when they saw me storming towards them but I could also see Britt smiled subtly. Without any warning, I grab Sam's shirt that made him stand up a little.

"Fuck you! You're a dead man!" I told him angrily while he's trying to let loose of my grip on his shirt.

"Relax, Santana, we're just having ice cream." He defends himself.

"Relax, S." I felt Quinn's hand touch my arm, I look at her then let out a deep sigh. She put her hands over mine then gave me this look telling me to just take it easy because we're starting to catch attention. "And you Sam, you should have told me you were with Santana's friend." She then faces him after I let go of his shirt, she's pointing at his chest while saying it.

He lowered down his head, "Sorry." He just said.

"It's not his fault, he was just being nice." Brittany defended him.

"Its fine B, you don't have to explain. Quinn's right, I should have known they are worried about you." He then smiles at her which made me more irritated. What the fuck is happening to you Lopez?!

I was about to say something else when Quinn speaks, "Let's go Sam, I think they need to talk." She said seriously without giving me a glance. I want to say sorry about this mess but I choose just to stay silent. I just watch her as they walk towards Sam's car and then drove off. All I could do was release a very deep sigh.

"I'll wait in the car." Puck said and I just gave him a nod.

Brittany returns to her chair. She's playing with her spoon, the cup of half eaten strawberry ice cream. I sit across her and then look at her dearly. "I'm sorry. I know you're upset." I start to talk.

She didn't respond, she just sighs. "Come on Britt, talk to me, please?" I said with a sweet tone hoping it would break her silence.

"Do you still love me, San?" she said softly, still not looking at me but she stopped playing with her ice cream.

I know I have to think very carefully on what I'm going to answer to her question. There is only one possible reason why she's acting like this right now. And if I answer it wrong, I might lose my best friend forever.

* * *

**A bit short huh? :) Sorry. I'll try my best to update everyday.. Tell me what you think..^_^**


	11. Chapter 10 part2

**Hi my precious readers, here's another chapter for you. Thanks again for the new comments and follows. :)**

**I just want to say that Britt's character here might be different that the one in canon. I decided to make her think a bit serious here just to add thrill on the Britt-Quinn fight for San's love on the later chaps. (opps, spoiler alert? LOL)**

**Disclaimer: The author owns nothing except the errors.**

* * *

**BRITTANY's POV**

It's really surprising to meet someone as nice as Sam. He's been a perfect gentleman to me and I could tell that he is an honest guy. But his face looks familiar, I just can't remember where I've seen him, well I'm not really that good in memorizing anything.

"_Thanks for this treat, I really needed it." _I said to him and then gave him my sweetest smile.

He smiled back,_ "No problem. Are you sure you don't to try this flavor_?" he said while offering me to taste the chocolate flavored ice cream that he ordered.

I just shook my head, smile and then take another spoon full of my ice cream.

"_Um, Brittany?"_ I look up to him with a confuse look. He looks like he wants to ask or say something but hesitating to do so.

"_Yes?"_ I asked him smiling.

"_You're Santana's best friend right?"_ I nod at him. _"And she tells you everything?" _I nod again; I'm starting to get more confused to where this conversation is headed. _"Did she happen to mention if she told something about me to Quinn?"_

I narrowed my eyes while I try to figure out what he is talking about. _"What do you mean?"_

I could see that he is starting to be uneasy; his nervously rubbing his hands over the table and then breathes in and out for a while. _"Remember last summer when Santana had a one night stand with a guy she met at a bar?"_

I looked away for a moment, trying hard to remember that specific time. All I could remember was Santana was so pissed at her dad for not coming home for her birthday that's why she decided to have a one night stand with a blonde guy we met to piss her dad off. 'Oh no! Could it be?'

My eyes widened when the memory gets clearer and clearer, I pointed at him after realizing that he is the same guy that night. _"Y-you're him!?"_ I asked him very surprised.

He just nod, "_Believe me I regret doing that thing but it was already done." He_ said in a very lose voice. _"At first I thought that it was cool, me telling my friends about it, but it turns out that I really don't want that."_

"_What do you mean?"_ He looks like someone who just lost something very special to him.

"_I love Quinn and I want to make our relationship work, but I can't help but be guilty every time I look at her. And it didn't help that she's been acting really weird since Santana came here."_ His eyes are sad. I could feel his pain right now; we're both hurting because the person we love is in fact in with each other.

"_Have you tried talking to her about it?" _I asked him.

"_Yes and no. I did talk to her about her acting weird but I don't have the courage to tell her about, umm, you know." _He hesitated on the last part about him sleeping with San.

"_I think it would be better if you tell her before San beats you to it."_ I warned him.

I could see panic starting to show on his face, _"Did she say about her telling Quinn about it?" _he asked nervously.

This could be my chance to ruin everything for San and Quinn. I'm sure that if Sam would be the one to tell her that they had sex, Quinn will be so upset to San for lying to her or keeping a secret like that to her. _"Nope, but I know Sanny. That would be the first thing she'll say to her especially now that.."_ I stopped talking after remembering probably he don't know about San being gay.

"_Now that what?"_ he asked.

I need to think of something, "_Especially now that they are starting to get close."_ Well it's not completely a lie, they are indeed getting close.

"_I think you're right."_ He said in a tone like he was convincing himself.

"_Of course I am."_ I offered him a smile.

He's about to say something when we hear my phone rings, he thought that I was going to answer but I just put it in silent mode after seeing it was Sanny. I know how she hates it when I dodge her calls but I'm in a middle of something right now. Something very important that could help me in having her back.

"_Aren't you gonna answer that?"_ he asked when he saw how I ignore it.

"_It's okay, you said you'll take me back to Sanny's house right?"_ he nods, _"Then I don't have to answer it."_

"_Okay."_ He said simply.

Then he starts to tell stories about Quinn and their relationship. I just listens to what he was saying, trying to get the information that I would need in the future. On the way he is describing her, it is obvious that he has no idea that Quinn likes Sanny, or better yet that Quinn likes girls.

He describes her as a very conservative Christian girl who is very smart and sophisticated. Way far from that someone who Sanny was kissing in empty room back at McKinley, who I might add, enjoyed it very much. I just look at him and observe how his eyes lit up while mentioning her name, poor Sam.

I can't concentrate completely on what he was saying because of my phone vibrating on my jean's pocket, so I decided to answer it.

I motioned to Sam that I am now going to answer the call, he just nods. _"San?"_

_"What the hell Britt. I'm worried about you, please tell me where you are and I'll pick you up."_ Just as I expected, I could hear she's a bit mad but I can also hear relief in her voice which made my heart smile, knowing how she's always worried about me which means she really care for me.

But then I remember how she kissed Quinn, it brings sadness in my heart. So I let out a deep sigh before I answer back, _"I'm just fine Sanny, I'm with a friend. He'll take me to your house after we eat."_

I can't tell her that I am with Sam, I know how much she hates him. So before she gets the chance to ask who I am with, I ended the call then put my phone in my purse.

"_Everything okay?"_ Sam asked, I just nod at him and then tell him to continue what he was saying before we got interrupted by the call.

Sam really is a good talker; he can make me laugh even on his corniest jokes and celebrity voice imitations. But then after a few minutes, I saw how his eyebrow furrows when something caught his attention from my back. So I turn around a bit to look at what he is looking and see a very furious Sanny walking towards us, followed by Quinn and the guy with a Mohawk. I tried my best to hide my smile knowing how San managed to find me and chooses me.

Because we we're taken by surprise to see her here, Sam was not able to move away when San grabs his shirt and angrily lift him up. _"Fuck you! You're a dead man!"_ Sam tried to get free from her grips but San was too angry that's why her grab to his shirt was too tight.

_"Relax, Santana, we're just having ice cream."_ Sam defends himself.

_"Relax, S."_ I heard Quinn said while she touches her arm. I squint because of jealousy while she confronts Sam and then he apologizes.

Somehow I feel responsible for this so I tried to defend him from her. _"It's not his fault, he was just being nice."_

_"Its fine B, you don't have to explain. Quinn's right, I should have known they are worried about you."_ He said in a low tone, I just nod at him.

I was relieved when I heard Quinn ask Sam to go with her and leave. She's right, we do need to talk.

When they are all gone, I went back to my chair and think of a better way to talk to Sanny about how I feel about us. _"I'm sorry. I know you're upset."_ She said apologetically. I just let out a deep sigh, how can I get mad to her when just hearing her voice makes me want to run to her side and hug her tight?

_"Come on Britt, talk to me, please?"_ she begs and I can't hold it any longer. I have to ask her.

_"Do you still love me, San?"_ I asked her in a very low tone of voice, scared of what she might give as an answer. I let go of the spoon I was using to play with my ice cream because my hands are starting to get sweaty and shaky.

It gets worst when she didn't answer right away. And when I look up I saw her smiling at me very dearly and then she took my hands into hers. She took a deep breath and then nervously smiles at me again. 'Please, let her say that she realized that still loves me. That it was the reason why she's in fact here in front of me, that she chooses me. Please, please, please.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Next chap is Quinn's or maybe Sam's POV, which one do you prefer to go first? Hehe**

**Please leave comments or suggestions if there is any, I appreciate it. Thanks! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi, it is my rest day from work so I figured to write a chapter for this one. I'm not sure when I will update again because my best friend needs to borrow my laptop. (I might change my mind and update if persuaded..hahaha Just joking..^_^)**

**Seriously, I'm super stress out with work right now and its taking most of my time (actually all of it...) Good thing I have you guys who still read my story; honestly your comments and PMs really make my day. :) Thanks so so so much! **

**Disclaimer: They own glee, not me. Errors are all mine.**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I don't know if it was a good idea for me to leave San and Brittany there but what I do know is they need to talk. I saw how San got worried over her and to be honest, it hurts a little, well yeah maybe a lot. They've been together for years and seeing that picture of Britt and San kissing each other really freaked me out more.

Maybe this is where I belong, with Sam. He's been really good to me and understanding with the whole 'Santana' thing. But every time I try to convince myself that I could learn to love him in the future, my mind always tells me to stop fooling myself and just accept the fact that I'm in love with Santana and not him.

I let out a sigh in frustration, I plan on breaking up with him today but I'm having reservations because of her 'best friend' being here. I glanced at Sam who is very quiet while driving, looks like he is lost in his own thoughts. Maybe he knew something was going on.

"_Sam."_ I said in a low voice, making him turn his head a little in my direction then back to the road.

"_Just give me a minute, baby. I'll find a place to park. We need to talk."_ He said seriously but I could sense nervousness in it as well.

When he finally found an empty lot, he pulled over then park his car. He turned off the engine but kept his hand on the steering wheel. His eyes are closed and he is breathing in and out. I don't know if I should be worried about his actions or be relieved because this might be the time I was waiting for, to finally break up with him and be true to myself.

I just looked at him silently, waiting for him to start talking. I gulped when he finally opens his eyes and then shifts his body to face me. He then grabs my hands and put it on top of his lap; I could feel his hands a bit trembling and sweaty.

"_Sam, what's wrong?"_ I asked him, trying to help him to open up.

He let out a huge breath then tighten his grip on my hands a bit, _"I love you Quinn. I will always love you no matter what. I love everything about you and I will always be grateful that you chose to be with me, only me." _He lowers his gaze a bit, like he was so ashamed of something.

I could feel my heart beating so hard in my chest. Is it possible he knew my feelings about San? Maybe Brittany told him? Shit! Why am I feeling this way? This is what I want right? To finally break up with him and be with Santana, but why the hell am I freaking out?

"_You are the only one for me and I will never love like this way again. Baby, please don't forget about the years that we've been together, happy with each other."_ He said in a pleading tone.

Guilt is starting to creep up on me, seeing Sam like this breaks my heart. He is right, I was happy with him and contented. But when San came, everything changed, suddenly I want more, and I want her.

"_Sam, there's something I need to tell you."_ I deep breathe to gain courage.

"_Me too baby, I know there is something bothering you these past few weeks and I know I am responsible for that. I admit I suck being the best boy friend for you."_ He sadly said. Tears are starting to well up on his eyes.

I can't believe what my eyes are seeing and my ears are hearing right now. This is the first time I saw Sam acts like this. He look so scared and beaten up. And I am the cause of that.

"_Sam."_ I softly beg said his name, wanting him to stop talking like this_. "Please, don't hate me for this but I have to tell you something, very important."_

I stare at his eyes as he did the same, I breathe out again then open my mouth to speak but both of us spoke at the same time.

"_I'm in love with someone else-"_ I said.

"_I had sex with Santana be-"_ he said at the same time.

Both of us were shocked after hearing our confessions to each other, well mostly me. No, my ears are just fooling me, maybe it was Samantha or Amanda, I don't care, just don't let it be my Santana.

He was the first one to wake up from shock and then let go of my hands. He looked at me questioningly, and with hurt. I look at him with anger and confusion.

"_Tell me you're lying." _I dare him, showing him how pissed I am, not because of him sleeping with another girl but because he was making up a lie about Santana.

"_Who is it?"_ He asked me back, ignoring what I just said. _"Fuck!"_ he said while punching the headboard of the car.

"_Sam!"_ I yelled at him when he suddenly steps out of the car. I followed him and saw him punching and kicking the hood of his car like he wanted to kill someone. I step back a little, scared that he might lose control and hit me.

"_What the fuck Quinn? Is that why you're acting strange all of a sudden, because you're cheating on me?"_ He accused me with a loud voice.

My temper shoots up, how could he_. "Excuse me? So it's not true that you slept with San, because you're not a cheater yourself?"_ I'm angry at him but deep inside I would rather choose for him to tell me that what I said was correct.

He was silent and my heart broke. So it's true, he really did sleep with Santana. My tears starts to fall and I feel like someone just punched me hard on my guts. I step closer to the car to steady myself. I can't breathe; I can't even look at him in disgust.

"_Quinn."_ He said in a low voice as he attempts to walk closer to me but I stop him with my right hand. _"I'm sorry."_

"_Leave me alone Sam." _I said in a serious tone, trying to stop myself from doing something I will regret after. He has no idea how much I wanted to grab the rock beside my feet and throw it at him. _"Please."_ I begged_. "Take your car and leave or I swear Sam, I won't be held accountable for what I want to do to you right now!"_ I shout at him when he didn't move.

He hesitated at first but he knows I'm serious with my threat. He went inside his car and drive off. When finally his car is out of sight, my knees gave in. I sit on the floor not caring about the dirt or stones beneath me. Suddenly I feel weak and tired.

"_Fuck, are you okay Quinn?"_ That voice is so familiar. I want to look up to confirm who I think it is but I feel really weak. My eyes hurt, hell, my whole body hurts! _"What happened to you?"_ I was about say something but my blurry vision starts to turn black. All of a sudden darkness took over me.

* * *

**Anyone wants to guess who the person is? LOL (As if it would need a lot of thinking. Haha) Oopss.. Scratch that. ^_^**

**Neweiz, till next time, hope you still like it. Planning to end this fanfic with two or three more chaps and focus on my other stories.. So please bear with me. Thanks again for the support. ^_^ -Elle**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello world..hehe Here I am again with another chapter for you all..:)**

**Read, Enjoy and Review! Thanks Mhua! ^_^**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

_"Do you still love me, San?" __Hearing those words makes me feel sorry for Britt and mad to myself. Am I a monster to make her feel like I don't love her anymore?_

_I smile at her very dearly and take her hands into mine. I deep breathe to gain courage but my nerves are starting to show, my hands are starting to sweat and shake, but still I managed to smile at her._

_"Of course I love you Britt, you're my best friend and no one can ever replace you in my heart."__ I offered a sweet smile but I could see that she's not contented with my answer._

_"Not like that San.__" Oh, fuck! I cursed to myself. I let go of her hand and then nervously think of something, anything to tell her. __"And please don't lie to me."__ She added in a serious tone._

_I look at her eyes and see how serious she is about it. __"You know how I feel about us, B."__ I answer, hoping I wouldn't need to elaborate it._

_She let out a sigh and look away__, "I was just hoping you being here instead of with her, implies that you feel the same way."__ She said not looking at me._

_I can't help but feel guilt inside. Britt was my first and only serious girl friend. Deep down inside me before considered her to be my wife someday, that's how I truly feel about her but I can't tell her that now. She will just expect me to love her like that again and I can't do that to her. She deserves someone who can love her more than I can._

She's now sobbing quietly, I panicked. Everyone near our table starts to look at us and then throw glares at me. I just shoot them a mind-your-own-damn-business-look and then move my chair closer to Britt.

"_Don't cry Britt. I get upset when you cry_." I put my arm around her shoulder to comfort her. She buries her face on my chest as her sobs dries down slowly.

"_I still love you Sanny."_ She whispered. I didn't know how to react or what to say.

"_I know." I admitted, "But I'm in love with her, B_." I managed to say to her in a very low voice.

She didn't respond, she didn't cry as well all she did was sit up straight and dry her tears with a hankie that obviously is not hers.

"_If I didn't cheat on you before, would you still love me the best?"_ She asked after a minute of silence between us. Her eyes looks at me with such regret that all I can do is just to lie to her.

"_I would probably cheat on you first."_ I said, _"But still, I'll love you the most." _I assure her.

"_Liar."_ She said smiling, I smiled back. _"But thank you, I needed to hear that."_

"_Seriously B, I love you. You're my best friend forever."_ I told her as I reach for her hand and gently squeeze it to show how sincere I am.

She just looks at our joined hands and then sadly smile_, "Sorry, Sanny. I don't deserve to be your friend anymore."_

My eyebrows furrowed, _"That's a fucking none sense, B. I'm the one who don't deserve to have an amazing friend like you."_ I said back.

"_I wanted to hurt you badly, Sanny. I even intend to use Sam to hurt you and Quinn."_ She said as she lowers her head in shame.

I put my finger on her chin and raise her head so I could look at her eyes. _"What do you mean, B?"_ I asked her nervously.

"_I told Sam to tell Quinn today about that night in NY last summer."_ She softly said.

My hand automatically falls on my side, my eyes wide open and my heart beating so fast. I quickly look at Puck's direction. Without any word I stand up and run towards the car.

"_Santana!"_ I heard Britt screamed when I ran across the streets without even looking. Puck immediately went out of the car, worried that I might be hit by a car.

"_What the fuck San, are you out of your mind?!"_ I ignored him and went straight in my car. Once I'm inside, the passenger door opens and soon Britt came in.

"_Get the hell out Britt!" _I yell at her_. "I have to find Quinn and if your plan succeeded, you being here won't help at all!"_

She just crossed her arms on her chest then pouts, _"What happened to you loving me the most?"_

"_I love you B but right now you're not my favorite person in the world, so get out please."_ I said to her not wanting to argue anymore so I could find Quinn and explain or tell her myself about it. _"I can't believe you told him to do that."_ I said to her hurt.

"_I'm sorry."_ She pouts again. _"But please let me go with you or I'll even stay in the car if I have to, just don't leave me with that yucky guy outside."_ I know she's lying, she just want to go with me so she could stop me if ever I will do something stupid.

"_Hey, I can hear you."_ Puck ducks his head on the window. I glare at him for acting like a kid. _"What? Now it's my fault? Great! I'll just go home and drink some beer." He_ said as he starts to walk away from the car.

"_Fuck! Look what you've done."_ I said to her, trying to make her feel guilty about Puck. _"Now I have to worry about him too being mad at me."_

"_Relax, he just want out from this."_ I know that but still, Puck is also my friend. I just let out a deep sigh and gave up the argument. I know she's jealous about Puck too.

I went straight to Quinn's house only to find out that she wasn't home yet. Judy said that she might be at her friends' house so I asked for the direction and drive next there. The first one we went to is Mercede's house. I was standing at her porch impatiently as I rang the doorbell many times.

"_Relax San."_ Britt said to me.

I snap at her, _"Stop with the 'Relax San', I'm sick of hearing it many times today and believe me it's not helping me relax."_ She lower her head and I realized that I just shouted at her again, I was about to apologize when the door cracks open.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Mercedes asked annoyed maybe because of the way I rang her doorbell.

"_Is Q here?"_ I asked her impatiently but her expression tells me I'm at the wrong house.

"_Nu uh, she's not here, why?"_ she answered but I already turn and walks away from the porch. _"Thanks for dropping by."_ She yelled sarcastically and then shuts the door loudly.

I went inside my car and then waited for Britt to come in before I drive again, this time to Lady Hummel's house. I rang the door bell trice before a huge bald man came and opens the door. He then looks at us confused.

"_Can I help you?"_ he asked.

"_Is Quinn Fabray here?"_ I asked not beating around the bush.

He laughs a bit, "_I think you're in the wrong house young lady, Quinn does not lea-"_ he answers but I cut him off, I don't have time to chat and explain. Every minute that passes, my heart beats grows faster. I have a feeling something happened to Quinn that's why I am freaking out.

I walk away again without a word but this time Britt stayed and apologized on my behalf. I was already inside my car waiting impatiently for her so I honk at her. She ran towards the car.

"_Gosh, San don't be rude."_ Britt scolds me but I just ignored her, I looked at the paper Judy gave me to check the third address. Tina Cohen-Chan, she's that Asian girl who stutters a lot. Hope Quinn's with her since she seems like the closest to her among the trio.

When we reached Tina's house, I didn't have to knock or ring the bell, there are two old ladies on the front garden taking care of the plants. I walk up to them and asked them immediately about Tina and if Quinn is here as well after telling them my name, as Britt instructed in the car.

"_So you're Santana. Tina mentioned you before."_ A taller Chinese woman said that made me confused.

"_Kori, darling don't be rude. Tina told us not to say that."_ The other woman scolds the other. _"I apologize how my wife reacted but I'm sorry to say Tina is not yet home." _She said smiling at me. I'm guessing she's a Chinese too, but she looks more like Tina.

Britt and I look at each other for a moment and then back to the two older women. When they see how we reacted they both laugh at us. _"I'm guessing Tina didn't tell anyone that she has two mothers?"_

I shook my head and then realized that it might offend them. _"We're not that close actually."_ I said.

"_Tina called a while ago saying she needs to go to her boy friend's house to take care of him." _Kori said, while going back to her gardening.

"_Why don't we go to Sam's house? Maybe she's there."_ Britt said which made me curse myself for not thinking that. I expected the worst without even thinking that maybe he hasn't told her yet.

I said goodbye to them and then before I drive off, I look at them once more. They look so happy together, not caring about what other people would say. Seeing them made me more nervous in finding Quinn, what if that stupid boy friend of hers told her about our one night stand? What if she won't talk to me anymore? I asked myself still looking at the old couple. Will I ever experience that kind of thing with Quinn?

I felt Britt's hand on top of mine, _"I can feel that she really loves you Sanny."_ Britt said in an assuring tone. When I look at her, she smiled at me sweetly.

I know it's hard for her to admit that because of how she feels towards me but I appreciate her trying to cheer me up. I put my other hand on the top and squeeze her hand a bit, showing how thankful I am that she's here to comfort me.

* * *

**Sorry for not revealing the mystery person yet. I know you will all hate after that.. LOL**

******It's funny how some of you guesses who that person might be. I wrote this at the same time I wrote the previous chapter and now I'm half way through the next one. **

**No update until someone tells me who is the person that saw Quinn. Haha (just joking!)**


	14. Chapter 13

**What's up my lovelies? How was your week? It's my rest day today which means another chapter for all of you..hehe**

**Neweiz, only one got it right I guess.. haha Thanks for the PM LouiseSay_32, I really appreciate all of your encouraging words..:D**

**A lot of revelations as always on the last chapters.. because I like it that way..hehe This one is a bit long though. **

**Read, Enjoy and then tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Elle (me) owns nothing about glee. :D**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

"_Quinn?"_ I heard someone is softly calling my name. I want to open my eyes but it feels so heavy. _"Quinn?"_ There it is again, but this time the voice if full of worry. I suddenly felt a warm damp thing on my forehead, maybe it was from the cloth that was put there.

I tried again to open my eyes, slowly and gently. I'm scared that if I open it right away I might hurt my eyes or something. I felt proud of myself when I finally opened them, immediately scanning the room for familiarity and also for the person who I have been hearing all along.

"_Hey, you're awake."_ he gave me a sly smile. My eyebrows furrowed when I realized who's right in front of me. My mood quickly changed from confused to angry in split seconds. I tried to get up as quickly as possible but eventually regret doing so because it made my world spin fast. _"Careful."_ He said worriedly as he offers me his hands in support which I quickly dodge.

"_Don't touch me!"_ I said in a low but very firm voice. He backs out from me immediately, while I try to close my eyes again to ease the spinning but it only made it worst._ "Shit!" _I cursed while holding my head hoping it will do the trick, which it didn't.

I let myself sit on the couch carefully and then slowly open my eyes again. _"You should have left me there."_ I said seriously, not looking at Sam. _"Why do you have to come back in there?"_

"_I just can't leave you alone there_." He then let out a deep sigh, _"I know saying sorry won't be enough to erase that stupid thing that I did but please believe Quinn, it was only once." _He makes no sense at all for me. No matter how he explains himself, all I could think of id him with San having sex.

I forcefully shut my eyes to remove the image of them together because it is too much for me to handle. My heart feels very heavy right now and what Sam is saying just worsens the hurt I'm feeling.

"_It doesn't matter what you say. I want you out of my life Sam."_ I said while looking straight in his eyes. I'm sure that's hurt and guilt written all over his face but I don't care anymore. We're done.

He sits on the couch in front of me while holding his hair in frustration. _"Can't you at lease give me one last chance? I deserve at least that since you're not that loyal girl friend yourself." _He said in an accusing tone which made me a lot angrier at him.

"_How dare you?!"_ I said standing up and walking closer at him while pointing my finger to his face totally forgetting about my dizziness, maybe because of all the blood that suddenly rushing on my head after hearing what Sam just said. _"Can you seriously think that we can work things out after this? You're delusional Sam !" _I faked a laugh which irritated him.

"_At lease I won't be throwing away all the years we're together just because of my pathetic crush over someone!"_ He snapped back at me, fighting my angry stares.

"_Nu uh! You don't get to accuse me of that. The issue here is you having sex with someone while we're together!"_ I said in a firm voice trying so hard not to scream or lose my focus.

"_That should have not happened if you're not such a tease!"_ He retorts which he immediately regrets after. _"I..I didn't me-"_ he tried to walk near me but I held out my hand between us to make him stop.

"_So you're saying that this was my entire fault?"_ I closed my eyes and squeeze the bridge of my nose with my fingers, when I opened them I look at him without blinking, _"I didn't do that on purpose Sam, it's just that I am not ready."_ I said in a low but firm voice. "_I guess I was never sure about us."_

I heard him let out a deep sigh, his face looks like he was beaten up many times_. "How about him, are you sure you want to be with him instead of me?" _He said with such pain making me feel guilty inside.

"_Yes."_ That's all I could say. I can't bring myself to correct him on what he thinks. I guess I'm really that coward after all. _"Please be okay with it."_ I don't want to sound begging but it was already too late. I already said it.

"_Does he feel the same way?" _His tone is unreadable this time as well as his face. I just nod, starting to feel ashamed of not telling him the truth. He let out another deep sigh, _"I think it's time for you to go home. I'll drive you."_ He said softly while getting up to get his keys. I wanted to object but I don't have any choice, his house is too far from mine.

So I followed him out to his front porch but my eyebrows furrowed after seeing two figures storming towards us. Panicked sets in when Sam looked back at me confusedly. I immediately walk to his side after he stopped walking to wait for them to reach us.

"_Quinn, are you okay and why are you not answering your damn phone?!"_ Santana held both of my arms. Dammit! I totally forgot to check my phone.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Sam said to her very annoyed, seeing the reason why I broke up with him. If he only knew that she is the same reason why I want to break up with him all this time.

She ignored him completely, she put her right arm on my shoulders protectively while ushering me to walk towards her car. When Sam grabs my arm, she threw him a death glare. _"Hands off to my girl guppy face!"_ My eyes grew wide after she said that and then I look at Sam's direction.

He is not exchanging his looks from me to Santana, clearly getting confuse why San is acting this way towards me. _"What do you mean, your girl?" _He asked in a firm voice.

She didn't answer but the way she grips his hand holding my arm tells me that she will not back down on this until he lets me go. _"Off!"_ she said with her eyes challenging him to do otherwise so she could act violently towards him.

I was relieved when he lets go of my arm but still not removing his stare towards Santana. _"Umm, Sanny I think we should go now_." I heard a very nervous voice begging Santana which she just ignores. _"I don't want to see Snix."_ Sam and I both looked at her confused who she is talking about. Santana then soon let out a sigh then turns to face me.

"_Please, let's go Q. I have a lot of explaining to do."_ She said in a low voice.

I have a feeling that she will also tell me about what happened with her and Sam but what I am not sure is if I am ready to hear it. I love her and it hurts knowing that she had sex with random guys or girls. All I can do is just hope that it was all behind her and that she won't do that sick thing again.

I let out a deep sigh, _"Can we talk some other time? My mom must be worried about me. Sam will take me home." _I said in a very sad tone and I hope that she will not argue with my decision. I just can't talk to her right now about it. I need time.

"_Q."_ It was just one letter but I could read a lot from it because of her tone. There is begging, guilt and apology, all in one syllable.

"_Please? I promise to talk to you tomorrow_." I look at her and I could see defeat in her eyes. She just nods and let out a deep sigh. _"Let's go Sam." _I said as I walk pass her and then stop at Brittany's side.

I look at her seriously and then whisper something in her ears, _"She's mine so back off! Go back to NY before I make you leave myself!" _I could see her body tensed, clearly not expecting those words but I needed to do it. I don't want her to think that I am giving up San that easily, I just want some time alone to think and also to talk to Sam about her.

I step inside the car waiting on the streets while I stop myself from looking at San who is still standing confused on the driveway. _"You lied."_ Sam immediately accused me after getting in the car. I knew he would get it, that's why I decided for him to drive me home.

"_I'll call my mom. Let's go somewhere private to talk." _I just said as he drives off leaving San and Britt there standing.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

"_Britt, what the hell just happened?"_ I asked her, not believing that Quinn chose Sam over me. Well, that's what it looks like to me after choosing to let Sam drive her home instead of me.

"_I think she knows already. Her eyes look like she cried." Brittany_ responded after letting out a sigh. _"I'm really sorry San."_ She said apologetically while holding my shoulder.

I did not respond to her at all, besides I have nothing to say to her. It's not like she is the reason why we're here, I did this to myself. I am really stupid that way.

Once we reached home I went straight to my room. When I heard someone opened the door behind me, I thought it was Britt so I snapped at her. _"Britt, leave me just for a fucking minute!"_ I shouted without looking back. I let myself fell face first on my bed while burying my face on my pillow. I scream on it, letting out all of my frustrations and hurt until I feel my throat hurting and then replaced by sobs.

"_Mija."_ Someone said while I feel a hand rubbing gently on my back.

I quickly sit up straight, wiping the tears on my face. I avoided her gaze but she reached out her hand to me instead, running her fingers on my hair as if to calm me from crying.

"_Mami, I messed up."_ I was like a child telling her why I am crying. Sobbing like a three year old being hurt for the very first time. _"She won't talk to me anymore."_ I was able to tell her between sobs. "_She..I..I love her." _I can't believe I just came out to my mom but right now, she's the only person beside Quinn that could make me feel better.

She let out a sigh then pulls me close to her for a very tight embrace. She didn't say anything, all she did was rub her hand on my back gently then occasionally kiss my hair and murmur comforting words like, _"It's okay Mija." _, _"Mi amore, my precious child." and "Shhh, Mami's here."_

Her words surprisingly calmed me indeed. I'm now officially a softy but I don't care. It feels good to find comfort with your mother sometimes. So I just let my head lie comfortably on her lap as she softly hums my favorite song. Now I know why I loved that song, maybe my heart remembered what my mind forgets.

When I woke up I was all alone in my room, lying straight on my bed. It's already dark when I look outside. I slowly get up and went out of the room. I was on top of the stairs when I heard a very familiar voice from the kitchen.

"_I want her back."_ Mami said. I went closer a bit but enough not to let them see me. _"She's hurting right now and she needs me to be there by her side."_ I could hear her firm voice as if she's telling the other person that she won't take no for an answer, just like me.

I heard a sigh, _"No wonder where she got that from." _My body froze after hearing that low voice I once thought scary when he's angry. I want to run towards the owner of that voice to see if my ears are just fooling me but I stopped myself. If he is in fact here, it means something and I showing up in there won't let me find out about it. So I stay quietly on the stairs, eavesdropping.

"_I can't let you take away her from me again." _Mami said with too much sadness in her voice. I can't help but feel the same way. _"I won't let you Carlos."_

I heard my father sigh in frustration, _"We agreed that she will only be here for six months."_

"_Yes, but things are different now."_ I heard Mami reasoned out to him. _"You didn't even told me that she's..uhhm…gay."_ I was a bit hurt to hear disappointment on the last word that she said. But it makes no sense, if she feels that way why does she want me to stay? Is she disappointed at me or with Papi?

"_I'm sorry, it was my fault."_ Papi said. Stubbornness starts to creep out on me. I want to shout at them that it's no one's fault that I'm like this. It's not like a sickness or something, I just happened to chose to love a girl, my Quinn. But again I stopped myself and became contented in squeezing the hem of my shirt until my knuckles turned white.

"_She's my daughter and I will accept whoever she loves. It's neither your fault nor mine; if she's happy then I am happy for her." _I let go of the cloth I was murdering on my hands, a sudden warm feeling spread all over my body. I didn't realized that I'm already crying silently, being touched knowing how much my mother loves me_. "So you better go back to New York and give me at least until she graduates next year to be with her."_ She said in a serious tone.

"_I can't let her be here while you're here with your lover."_ I could hear my father's tone becomes different, firmer. _"I was only here because you didn't keep your part of sending her back last week. I may have accepted her sexuality but I don't think it will be best for her to stay here."_

I wipe the tears on my cheeks as I try to comprehend what they are talking about. So Mami has a lover but how come I never see him or know about him? Is that why she come home late sometimes? Now everything is making sense.

"_Lower your voice, she might hear you."_ Mami said worriedly.

I heard Papi faked a soft laugh, _"So you haven't told her about it." It_ is not a question, it seems like he was teasing her. _"When are you planning to tell her that the real reason her family was ruined was because her own mother choose to be with someone else than us?"_ Now he's clearly a bit accusing her.

"_I will tell her soon."_ Mami said in a low voice. _"I thought you we're okay with this?"_

My father sighs, _"Yes I am but please tell her about it, soon." _He said begging Mami. _"It was a miracle no one ever told her about it, especially in this town of gossip." _He sounds disgusted.

"_Tell me what?"_ I said that made the two of them froze on their spot. _"Hi, Papi."_ I said cheerly, while kissing him on the cheeks, still not overcoming the shock from being over heard of their private conversation. _"I'm waiting."_ I said to Mami while sitting on one of the stool in front of them.

They exchange glances to each other, I could see my mom gets nervous while my dad avoids my questioning gaze. _"Mami?" _I said starting to get impatient with the silence.

She let out a deep sigh then sits in front of me. _"I know you're not a child anymore and I'm hoping you are indeed old enough now to understand the situation." _She drew a deep breath then speaks again, _"Remember how you feel towards Quinn?"_ She stopped talking, I just nod while my eyebrows furrowed. What does my feeling with Quinn has to do with them splitting?

"_Shit! Don't tell me you're her father's mistress!?" _I shouted once I remembered that Quinn's father left them when she was five to be with another woman.

Mami suddenly smiled shyly, _"I don't know which one you will prefer after hearing this."_ I could hear hesitation in her voice, then she looks up to Papi, her eyes asking for back up.

"_Don't look at me, it's your problem not mine."_ He said teasing her, which made me more confused. How come he's so cool with this? Maybe he really has moved on but why doesn't he want me to be around Mami and her lover.

"_Mami, the suspense is killing me, for fucks sake!"_ I said irritated.

"_Watch your language young lady!" _my dad scolds me.

"_Santana Angelica Lopez, language!"_ Mami said at the same time.

I just rolled my eyes at them; I never thought I would experience being scolded at the same time by them. It made me smile a little. _"Then tell me already."_

Mami then stands up and pace in front of me for a minute, rubbing her hands nervously and looking at me from time to time. After she breathes in and out to gain courage, she stops in front of me then looks me in the eyes.

"_When you we're four years old, Papi and I start to became distant with each other_." She stopped talking gauging my expression, when she sees that there is no violent reaction on it, she continued. _"At that time, I decided to finally be true to myself and be with the person I really love."_

I look at Papi who just stood there with no emotions at all. _"Are you sure Papi that you want to be here for this?"_ I asked him worriedly.

"_You're right. I'll leave the two of you alone." _He said walking out of the kitchen. Mami sighed in relief.

"_Where were we? Oh yah, you cheating on Papi_." I said sarcastically. She let out a deep sigh again.

"_Before your Papi and I met, I was with someone very special to me. We met in high school and then fell in love madly with each other. We said one day that we will get out of this town and get married someday, have kids and start a new family away from all the judging eyes here."_ She stands up and gets a glass of water to calm her nerves. After drinking it, she sets it down on the table and then sits again.

"_But then my father found out about us and then before we know it, both of our parents started to conspire against us. They both set us up on different dates until one day I saw a wedding invitation in our house."_ I could see her eyes glittering but I don't want her to stop talking. I have the right to know what the fuck happened to my family but at the same time, I feel guilty making Mami relive those hurtful days she had.

"_Mami."_ I said softly while I reach out for her hands and squeeze it_. "Please tell me again it's not him. I don't know if I could still face Quinn after knowing my mother ruined her life."_

She chuckled a little but nervousness still visible on her face, _"No Mija. Russell and I never even set eyes on each other, at least not like that." _She simply said. I let out a dramatic sigh showing her how relieved I am to hear her say that.

"_Though I won't be that relived if I were you." _I heard someone said from the kitchen door. _"Hi, sweetheart."_ My eyes grew wide when I saw Judy walks toward Mami and then gave her a quick peck on the cheeks.

Mami's cheeks turned red instantly after the kiss. My jaw literally fell on the ground after seeing them looking so in love with each other. I want to say something but no words are coming out of my mouth. After few seconds I finally found the strength and get over my shock.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me."_ I said in disbelief.

"_Santana, watch your mouth."_ Papi then soon walks in with someone by his side. She smiled at me and then guiltily looks at our mothers.

I walk towards Quinn ignoring that our parents are in the same room with us. _"You 'kay?"_ I asked her worriedly because her eyes are still red, maybe from crying. I pull her close to me and give her a tight embrace. _"I'm sorry about what happened with Sam." _I whispered to her ears.

"_I forgive you S. Just promise me you won't do it again unless it was with me."_ She said and I smile inside, thankful that none of our parents heard it.

"_Of course. You're the only want I wants to gets on this hot piece of ass, babe."_ I think I said it a bit louder than I intended because I heard Papi cleared his throat since he was the closest to us.

"_Mom told me everything about her and your mom_." She simply said over my shoulders._ "After I told her that I'm in love with you, she just spilled it all out on me." _She looks like a kid who tells her mom about some kid who bullied her. That's how she sounds like right now, so cute and adorable. Wait a minute; did she just say she loves me? Quinn fucking loves me?!

* * *

**Down to the last chapter.. hope you guys still read this..haha**

**I know a lot of you will react as, WTF? What the hell and some Seriously, Judy and Isobel? Hahaha That's why I emphasized in the beginning about their parents being separated, I wanted to put some twist in the story. Just to make it a bit different..LOL**

**So what do you think? Sexy times to follow? Hmmm.. I'll think about it. haha**


	15. Chapter 14

**QUINN's POV**

**Three hours earlier…..**

I called my mom to tell her that I won't be home at least for another one hour, but instead, she instructed me to go home as soon as I can. She won't tell me what's wrong so I got worried and just decided to go home. Besides, Sam and I could talk tomorrow before school.

After I went out of the car, Sam stopped me from going inside the house by blocking my way. "Sam, get out of the way." I said irritated but still keeping my tone in check to avoid argument.

"You owe me an explanation Quinn!" He said in a firm voice. I let out an annoyed sigh while closing my eyes to calm myself more. "Why did Santana acted like that?" He said angrily.

"She's the one I'm in love with Sam." I blurted out to make him stop talking. I was so annoyed at him that I wasn't able to contain myself any longer. I realized that I made a mistake when I saw him speechless and devastated. "I'm so sorry." I apologized to him but still keeping the space between us.

"What did you just say?" I froze after hearing my mother's shock voice. I look pass Sam and saw my mom standing behind him. I was so focused on Sam that I didn't even hear the front door opened.

"M..mom, l..let me ex..explain." I stutter very nervous about it.

"Go inside." She said to me firmly. "And you!" She said facing Sam who has a smirk on his face. "Go home and never bother my daughter again. If she decided that it's over, be a man and suck it all up." I can't believe that my mom just said that to him. I never told her about Sam, maybe she figured it out after all.

"But I –" Sam starts to reason out but my mom raised her finger on his face telling him to shut up.

"I said go home before I call the cops on you." She threatens him. Sam swallowed hard, obviously frightened by my mom's threat. He immediately walks fast towards his car. When he finally drove off, my mom turns around and then faces me. "Get inside young lady; we had a lot to talk about." I don't know if I should be scare with her serious tone, because it is the first time she used it to me.

I obeyed her and went inside the living room. I nervously fidget my fingers as I sit down slowly on the couch. I could feel my heart beating so loud that I thought I would go deaf because of it. I tried to calm myself but still I could feel sweats running down my forehead. When my mom came back from the kitchen and then hands me a glass of cold water, my nerves grew wild. I reached for it with a trembling hand that I needed to support it with the other just so it won't spill on our carpet.

I heard her sigh when I decided to drink the water, suddenly I felt thirsty. It helps a little to calm the nerves but when I looked at her, I became nervous once again. It is the first time that I became so scared at her and I have a feeling she's going to take advantage of it.

"Did I hear you right outside, Lucy Quinn?" Oh no. She's so damn serious with this talk. She never uses that kind of tone and my two names unless she wants me to be completely honest with her.

"Yes." I said softly and then look down again. "I didn't intend to keep it a secret from you. I just..I just needed time to.. to gain courage." I said trying so hard not to cry.

She sighs, "Does she feel the same way about you?" I can't believe what I am hearing, is she seriously asking me if Santana feels the same way?

"I think so." I said, desperately hoping that I could read her thoughts right now. "Are you mad at me, for being..umm.. for loving..umm.. for choosing her?" I don't know but I still can't find myself to say it.

She sighs again but this time it was different, she smiles at me after. "Have you felt like that before? I mean with another girl besides Santana?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know." I said truthfully after thinking hard. "I think she's the first."

"Then how did you know that what you feel for her is real?" she's too calm for this, I don't know if I should be happy about it or be scared.

"Because I hate it when she flirts with other guys, I want to reap their heads off and chop their hands so they won't be able to touch her again. When I see her smiles at me, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Every time she touches me, I could feel my heart melt a million times and my whole body will be suddenly filled by bolts. She's the only one I think about at school." I stopped talking after seeing my mom's eyebrow shoot up. "Not that I don't focus during classes mom." I explained to her which made her smile wide.

"You are aware that you're both girls, right? Are you ready for the consequences in the future?" her smile faded; there she goes again, being serious and calm.

"As long as we're together, I know we'll make it through it all." I said truthfully, not caring anymore if she will be mad at me or disown me. I need to tell her now about how I feel for Santana or I won't be able to in the near future. She nods at me looking contented with my response.

"I knew something was up with the two of you when she came here a while ago." She said after letting out a sigh. "I need to tell you something and I want you to be open with me on how you feel about it, okay?"

I just nod at her and then waited for her to speak again. At first I thought that she's going to stop me from seeing Santana, but I was wrong. She started to tell me a story of two women who fell madly in love with each other in their high school years. How they kept their relationship in secret after three years of being together until one day when the other girl's father found out about them.

I could see my mom's eyes starting water which made me curious at the same time scared that I may know are those women she is telling me now. She stopped for a while taking a sip of water then again looks straight back at me. Her eyes are as if it was saying sorry or asking forgiveness. I reached out for my own glass to avoid her stare.

"Your grandfather threatened me that if I don't marry Russell, he will send me far away where I won't be able to come back and see her again." I choked on the water I am drinking. Some of it even went out of my nose but I didn't care, I looked at her in disbelief while coughing so hard. She came to my rescue and taps my back a little.

"I'm sorry." She said which I am not sure if it is about the water or the fact that my mother was gay.

"You..you're gay? But..Russell. Does he know? Is that why he left?" All of a sudden, a lot of questions popped into my head. All this time I believed that Russell was the bad guy.

My mom shyly nods her head. "You're too young to understand everything before. Russell had no idea that I was just forced to marry him. It was on your fourth birthday that he found out about her, when I saw her again while we we're on the park and she was there with her family."

"She lives here in Lima too? How come I didn't know about it?" I asked her in confusion. I thought nothing escapes this little town.

"Lived actually, then she just moved back a week before that day at the park. She went with her husband in Mexico for four years until Carlos opened a business here in Lima. After that day, fate played a cruel joke by always making our paths crossed every time. Until one day the buried feelings we had for each other resurfaced, until it consumed both of us."

I can't believe what I am hearing right now. Is she being serious or she's just scaring me? How come I didn't even notice it? Seriously, I need to get my gaydar checked.

"Did you cheat on dad?" I know my question was very obvious but I want to hear it from her.

"If you mean cheat by having a physical contact with her, then the answer is no. We wanted to but we stopped ourselves because I have you and she has..Santana."

WTF? I thought finding out that my mom was gay was the most shocking news I will hear but unfortunately, this one beats it. My mom is having an affair with Santana's mom? Talk about a messed up world!

"Tell me your joking mom." I said to her in disbelief.

"No Quinnie, I'm not. Isobel and I fell madly in love since the first day we've met." She said softly.

"Don't Quinnie me mom! How could you keep this from me? I grew up so angry with dad because he left us for another woman not knowing that it was you who cheated him first!" I stand up crying and then paced back and forth on the living room floor thinking how awkward everything will be between me and Santana.

"For years we tried to be civil about it. Remember my out of town nights? That's the only way that we could be together, without dragging you and Santana in shame because of what the people here might say about us." She explains to me.

She was about to say something again when our phone rings, she sighs then reaches out for it. I stopped from pacing then wipe my tears, just looking at her while she answers the phone.

"Hello?" I could see her face turned white after hearing the person's voice on the other line.

"She what? I can't, I have the same issue right now." She said while looking at me. "Fine, we'll be there in thirty minutes." She then again let out a deep breath after putting down the phone.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"It's Carlos, Santana's father." She said in a low voice. Not sure if she wants to share the information she received.

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"He wants us to go to their house because Isobel is also telling Santana about me." She looked at me gauging what my reaction would be.

Knowing that I will see Santana again made me become nervous. I never had the chance to think things through because obviously my mom decided to occupy my mind right now. My mom must have felt my hesitation.

"Is there something wrong?" Is she kidding me right now? I don't think there is anything right in our situation.

"Santana slept with Sam last summer." I said, desperate to figure out what to do with us. "I broke up with him and told him I'm in love with her but I'm scared people won't understand, especially Sam." I sit on the couch tiredly.

My mom sits beside me while caressing my back. "People never did understand this kind of love, sweetie. What important is that you love each other no matter what and that you'll be with each other despite of everything they say or do." She said to me with a smile.

"Are you with her right now mom? Are you happy with her?"

"Yes sweetie." She simply said, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Then I am happy for you. Thanks for being honest with me." I reached out to hug her and I could feel her shoulders shaking. She finally lets out the tears she was holding for some time now. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Quinnie." She whispered while tightening the embrace.

When we let go of each other, we both laughed at our ruined make up. Who would have thought that the Fabray's are so gay for the Latinas. I laughed more after thinking about that corny thought.

"Umm, mom. Are you okay with me and San? I mean, if you're with Isobel and I am with San, won't it be awkward between the four of us?" I suddenly remembered about our situation.

She chuckled softly, "Well looks like we need to make it work if we want to be with the people we love." I smiled at her while nodding.

* * *

**ISOBEL'S RESIDENCE**

When we arrived at Santana's house, we sew an older man smoking pipe in front of their house. He looks serious and respectable in his suit. I assumed that is San's father, Carlos. He squints a little once he sees us approaching him; he then puts out the pipe and then walks towards us.

"Judy." He greets my mom in a formal voice and then looks at me from head to toe in a nice way. "And you must be Quinn?" he said while holding out his hand for me to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lopez." I said nervously, he seems intimidating if you stare at his eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine young lady. It's nice to finally meet the one who tamed that hot headed child of mine." He said joking which made me smile a little, I'm still nervous obviously.

"Judy, you might want to help Isobel inside, you know how she sucks with confessions." He said while laughing a little, so did my mom. I looked at them confused.

After they both stop laughing with a joke that clearly only the two of them knows, mom touches my arm informing me that she'll go ahead. For a split second, I fell panic took over me but then looking at Carlos made me realized that there is nothing to be scared about. He looks like a nice person.

"I'll say this quick, Ms. Fabray." He said in a serious and low tone of voice. I gulped hard and start to regret letting my mom to leave me alone here with him. "If you ever hurt my daughter, even cause one tear for her to shed, I swear I will hunt you down where ever you are and kill you myself. Understood?" I nod at him fast; worried he might get mad if I hesitate to answer. "Good." He said contented with how scared I look.

"I love her with all my life, sir." I said still scared, choking on my own words because of fear to him.

"Then there's nothing for you to worry about your life, Quinn. And call me, Carlos." He said smiling at me. "Let go inside and see how their conversation went." He then ushered me inside the house.

I could hear Santana's shock voice all the way from the living room. When we finally reached the kitchen, my heart jumped from my chest after seeing her again. She looks so hot on her boy shorts and white tank top.

I heard Carlos scold her but my eyes are fixed on her legs, not caring about six pair of eyes that might see me drooling over Santana. When she came closer, I suddenly feel nervous but it vanished when she embraced me. Smelling her sweet scent made me feel safe and calm. Suddenly everything that happened before doesn't matter anymore. She's all that matters.

I was like a child telling her about how my mom told me everything. I even slipped that I love her. I know she noticed it because her body suddenly became stiffed. I gulped hard, worried how she will react to what I just told her.

* * *

**Got the reaction I was expecting..LOL**

**Whatchathink bout this one? :D**


End file.
